The Forgotten Dead
by liliyinthesky
Summary: After Loki's plans for conquest are destroyed by the Avengers the shamed god finds himself imprisoned in Asgard. Consumed by his fear of Thanos and his impending death at the hands of the Titan, Loki calls upon one of Death's loyal servants, Aloise, for help. But Loki cannot help but form a relationship with Aloise as the two struggle against Thanos' control. Loki X OC
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fan fic so I hope it goes okay. I uploaded the first 6 chapters in bulk so enjoy.**

**The story does start out slow and I do plan on making it rather long so I apologize if it seems to be dragged out. Tell me if something is wrong with the story.  
**

**I will try to make the ending compatible with Thor 2 but no promises since it isn't out yet.  
**

Chapter 1

As the man fell to the ground with a resounding thud Allie looked up from her station, having hidden herself underneath one of the catwalks that had encircled the glass cage, now free-falling to earth. She waited, counting the seconds and listening to the conversation being held between her prey and the foolish God. She had to place one hand over her raw mouth, dripping with anticipation, as the fire shot from the Earthly contraption and hit the God square in the chest, throwing him like a disowned toy through the metal wall behind him. And as she felt his presence leave the room, she crawled out from her secluded spot and walked over to Phil, taking her time in a lazy, looming gait that gave the impression of a marionette on strings. When she reached her target she crawled over his limp legs and sat on his lap, hands tracing the wound in his abdomen, fingering the torn flesh as she spoke slowly and precisely. "Phil," she said a whisper almost, "the contract is complete. I ensured that your wish was fulfilled. It's time for my payment." She thrust her middle finger into the wound, and lifted the blood to her finger, wrapping her tongue around the sweet red liquid, lapping at it.

"And how exactly has my contract been fulfilled?" He sputtered, blood flowing from his lips. He knew it did not truly matter at this point, that death was looming close behind him and his soul would be lost with or without his permission. A smile spread across Allie's face. It held cruelty beyond imagination.

"Can't you see it you fool? I united the Avengers with your death," The smiling splitting her face in two, "You helped save the world by being killed by your most hated enemy." She lifted her hand to caress his face, the light already fading from his eyes as they darted about the room. They both turned simultaneously as hurried steps clanged just outside the door. She disappeared before he had the time to look back at her. It was then that he felt the her hands wrap around his chest, delving deep into his flesh without so much as rip in his flesh. He could feel her fingers break through bone without actually hitting his ribs, and felt his hands twist his heart like a damp cloth until the life was completely ripped from him, his head lulling as a gasp escaped her lips. His soul was resting now, in the pit of her stomach, giving her warmth and strength that she had no felt in some time.

She stood, placing Agent Coulson back against the wall, and with a wave of her bloodied hand he opened his eyes and gasped for breath. A puppet filled with magic. The door opened and the man with the eye patch entered, Fury, was his name. She disappeared, leaving her magic to act of its own accord. She couldn't even remember what words she had programed that corpse to utter but she knew that it would only aid in uniting the Avengers. She was not about to breach the contract. After all she had already taken her prize.

She left the room through the hole that had been burned through the wall, taking the time to dust off her clothing, a military uniform that she had savaged from her time in France during the revolution. She so loved the black jacket and pants with its gilded details. She had had it custom made while she waited out the tumultuous wars that boiled across the earth's face. After she had reached the top deck of the large aircraft she tied her hair into a knot onto of her head, her brown hair being more cooperative than it had been for some time. But this did not strike Allie as strange. After Phil's souls were the first one she had devoured in many years and her body was beginning to show the signs of starvation. But she was renewed for now. She would not have to feed again for several months before the pangs of hunger ravaged her body.

It was as she was walking across the deck that she felt the pull in her heart, like a piece of string being tugged, and she allowed it to pull her into the total darkness that she knew as her master's home. Teleporting had always been her favorite form of travel. She enjoyed the manner in which she could jump from room to room and world to world with a simple thought. But being called so suddenly always led to a disorienting entrance. First her organs would appear, then the flesh around them. Her older siblings often laughed at her for not being able to control herself when being called home by their master but she found it to be comforting, that sickness in her stomach when she was needed, the way her heart would appear in front of her master before her face, like an act of loyalty, presenting her heart to be toyed with as her mast pleased.

To her disappointment her oldest sister, Elli, stood to great her. Elli smiled wickedly at her youngest sister, greeting her by pulling her hands forward and pulling her down into a bowing position. Allie did not mind the forced bow; it was after all something that all of her siblings must to in order to pay their respects to their elder. After the bow, however, Elli hugged Allie with great strength, running her hands across Allies fragile back and resting her angular chin on the girls shoulder as they wrapped themselves around each other. "Allie you are so precious!" Elli said as she released the smaller girl. "You are so clever!" At this Allie blushed. Such loving praise from Elli was a rarity indeed.

"That is so sweet of you my eldest." A soft voice cooed from the darkness. Allie had not noticed Death in the room. She stiffened and kneeled before her master. As Death stepped from the shadows a smile was visible across her face, a loving smile, and tender like a mother. She gave a signal for Allie to rise, and then beckoned Elli to leave the room. Once Elli was gone, evaporated into thin air, Death walked to face her youngest soldier. Death studied Allie for some time, remembering the day when she had plucked the fallen girl from the vacuum of space and given her the gift of immortality. All Allie had to do was serve Death and she would never age, would never die, and never feel true physical pain. She was her prized possession, a fallen Asgardian. But Allie knew not of her true nature, and it was this realization that brought Death back to reality.

She spoke gently but firmly, "My little Aloise , little Allie , I have a task for you."

"Anything Master!" She responded without thought, too anxious at this sudden request.

"Allie I need you to form a contract with Prince Loki of Asgard." Death watched panic spread across Allies face. Death knew of Allies hatred towards Asgard, knew the secret that not even Allie knew, but still she was the only one of her soldiers who could take on this task. Loki was by no means weak in the eyes of Death and she knew that Allie was capable of handling such power.

"You promised." Allie spat at her Master.

"And I can take my promises back! Do not forget that I own you!" Death seethed ,her white skin momentarily red, her black hair flying all around her like scornful snakes as she summoned her power.

At this Allie looked down at the floor, anger boiling over her face. She kneeled once more and said "Of course Master, please forgive my insolence. I shall depart at once." And with that she vanished from the room, leaping through space and time to meet the mischievous god.

Ellie appeared in her place, looking fretfully at death before asking solemnly, "Can she handle this without knowing what awaits her? Can she handle it at all?"

Death looked at her eldest for some time before answering, "She has no choice but to handle it."

By now Loki's plans at ruling earth had fallen through in a horrid fashion. He paced his prison cell, wall to wall, back and forth until his feet protested the constant movement. He had been beaten by the Avengers, or so they had called themselves, and had been dragged back to Asgard where he was to await punishment for his crimes. But none of this worried him. None of this seemed important compared to the fact that he had failed and that he would have to pay dearly for his shortcomings.

It was this fear deep down inside him that caused him to draw forth the very last reserve of his magic and called out to Death. He knew not if he would receive an answer but he begged for assistance none the less. Once the connection was broken Loki turned on his heel and paced again, unsure if his attempts would be successful. He did this for over an hour, paced and hoped that soon Death would come to his aid. But nothing appeared before him and no sign was given. He gave up hope as he laid himself down on the cold and dank cell floor and stared up at the ceiling, a sense doom overwhelming his mind.

Loki turned his head to the left when he felt a small tremor run through the ground beneath him. HE felt that his mind might have snapped when he saw grains of dust and dirt hovering inches above the ground, suspended in the air by some unknown force. It took him a moment to recognize the tremor for what it was and he sat bolt upright when the realization hit him. His mouth gaped for one or two seconds before forming a shy and cautious smile. He had never seen one of Death's personal Valkyries before in his life. The girl who stood leaning against the wall in front of him was slight, appearing very small and fragile before the god. He came to understand just how small she was when he stood, towering a good six inches above her, but he proceeded towards her with caution. When he stood before her, she kneeled, her hair dangling against the floor as she bowed her head as far as it would go. She looked up, a triumphant look in her eye. A look that was present only to hide her utter hatred and disgust for the god.

Her lips moved like silk blowing in the wind. "What is your wish my Lord?"

**So? What do you think? Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Allie watched as curiosity spread across Loki's face. She had been unsure of what Death had promised the prince but she was obviously not what he had expected. She moved her eyes quickly, studying the god that stood before her. His appearance had changed since she had last seen his; his hair had been cut so that it fell just to the middle of his neck, his face was cleaner and more youthful, the dark shadows no longer being cast across his sharp visage. His cloths too were different, more simple and streamlined but still the outlandish garbs of Asgard.

She had been kneeling for some time, around ten or so minutes, and her knees began to feel numb against the cold stone floor of the prison cell. So she rose to her feet, swaying somewhat from exhaustion. She could already feel the warmth of Phil's soul becoming dim; she had used so much power jumping from realm to realm that she would need to feed much sooner than she wanted. She was caught off guard when Loki snickered.

"I am to get a wish?" he asked in a sly yet amused voice.

"If you form a contract you will get your hearts deepest desire. "She smiled up at Loki. Loki could see that the smile was false and that deep beneath the pleasant face was a hatred that matched his own.

In the end Loki had to admit that she was a pleasant surprise. He had not requested this form of help; he had merely wanted a swift and painless exit from life. He studied her for several seconds while he tried to formulate a plan in his mind. He noticed her dark brunette hair, tinged with red and copper tones, as it lay over her pale face, hiding her almost grey eyes from sight. She was wearing some form of Midgard clothing, but he did not recognize it as human. Instead he thought she looked much like a commander of some grand army, the golden accents on her black coat lending strength to her small form. Her face was round and appeared innocent, except for when she smiled. He could see the true form of that grin hidden behind the illusion she placed, could see the sharpened blood covered teeth of some creature that eats death as if it were a delicacy.

"Quickly before I and my Master change our minds." She purred from the corner. Allie immediately felt the mental slap that Death dealt her. "Give him whatever he wants child "Death chided.

"I want complete control of you and your powers." He said coolly. He had thought long and hard on his whish; he had wanted to bind this girl to him for as long as possible, he would need the help and having a slave to kick around was simply a bonus. He saw the expression leave her face as she conferenced with Death, as the too argued across the space that separated them. He watched as her shoulders slumped, her head lolled towards the ground, a sure sign of defeat. Suddenly she was next to him, holding out her hand.

"Accepted." It came from her mouth in a rough growl. Loki smiled widely as he grasped her hand to form the contract. As soon as their hands touched both felt the slicing pain in their palms and both drew away from it. Their contract was made of pain and blood. Allie was not surprised; the physical manifestation of all contracts reflected both the contractor and the contracted parties. She remembered that one of her prior contract had been formed with a kiss, and another that was formed with the removal of her left eye. She locked the blood from her palm, hoping not to stain her skin, but was left shocked with the taste of Loki's blood. It was not of Asgard. "Frost giant" she thought to herself. But that was not all that she tasted, she could taste the power he held, could taste despair and self-loathing, cold taste his soul. It was not a bad sensation.

Allie had not noticed that Loki had done the same, licking the blood from his own palm. All that he could taste was blood, but he still quite enjoyed that fact that it was her blood. He should make her bleed more often was his only thought as he looked at her face, eyes closed in concentration. He wondered what she could taste in his blood, wondered if the coldness of his blood would expose his secret. But what did he care? He owned her now.

It was then that Odin burst through the cell door, Thor behind him, a concerned and angry look scrawled across his face. Allie could not help but push herself back against the wall in fear. She and Odin did not have the best report. Odin's one eye moved back and forth between Allie and Loki, looked for any sign of a contract. His face turned red and his mouth clenched when he saw the blood on his youngest son's hand. It was so unlike Odin to betray his emotions. He was usually calm and collected, or at least he always had been when dealing with Allie and her sisters.

He raised his scepter at her and she immediately felt an invisible punch to her chest, cracking her spine and her skull against the wall. She did not fall however, but stumbled forward to greet the Allfather. He reached for her collar and dragged her feet along the floor before he picked her up and threw her into another wall. This time Allie could feel her bones crack, and when she looked up her arm was in the wrong direction, splintered midway up her forearm. But this was no problem; she simply twisted the arm back into place before looking up and facing the Allfather.

"Was one death not enough for you?" He spat down at her. Allie could not hide her confusion and when Odin spotted it he had to remember that the filth before him did not remember just exactly what she had been. He took a breath and let out a sigh, facing Loki now, "What was the contract Loki?"

Allie could barely hear the conversation going on across the room; her head was swimming with the concussion she sustained. It would be gone in a moment or two but it was still a nuisance. The room continued to swirl around as her hearing returned to her and she heard the falsely innocent tone in Loki's answer, " I merely asked for her help. Nothing more." Her scoff was painfully audible and she began to shrink back as they all turned to face her. She tried to hold her hands up in mock surrender, tried to look at least a little sorry for the transgression but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Allie had never been one for taking orders too well; even Death's orders bothered her deep down in her being. She was still too confused to see him coming for her but she felt her face pushed to the side my the back of his hand and heard the sound of bone hitting flesh seconds after the impact. His hands grabbed her jaw roughly and forced her to look up at his face, inches from her and radiating hatred and anger. "You will not speak unless I command you to do so." He said in a harsh tone, and then he banged her head against the wall and walked back to his father and his brother who watched the spectacle quietly from the other side of the room. Neither of them had anticipated the attack but both were far too familiar with Loki's unpredictability.

Allie no longer bothered herself with listening to the conversation and she would probably regret it later but all that she wanted in that moment was to speak with her Master.

"Why did you let him?"

_"Because he owns you know."_

"I want to terminate the contract. I want to come home…"

_"I will not allow you to come home until he's done with you. I have a plan."_

"What is it then? To let them all beat the shit out of me.?"

_"Do not be so vulgar child! It is not your place to know."_

The connection was gone and Allie felt the pressure in her heart grow. It was fear. Fear that she had been disowned and that she was hated, fear that she would never go home, fear that she would starve until there were only bones and flesh left of her. It wouldn't kill her but she wouldn't be living anymore either. Allie let her body fall further on the floor until she was lying down, facing the ceiling and not paying the world around her any mind. It was an old habit, to separate herself from the universe and pretend that she was independent from it.

She did not move until she heard the Allfather walk past her on his way to the door. The two locked eyes. "Your eye's healed nicely." He said in a monotonous lull of his voice.

"Yours hasn't" Was all she said to the god as he turned on his heel and left the room with his eldest son in tow. Thor had said nothing to her in the exchange and she felt that this might have been in her favor. Surly having two kings of Asgard disgusted with you would not end well. She fought hard not to remember the last time she had been in Odin's presence and the fact that she had left without her eye. How many times did they have to ripped from her scull before someone realized that she could always make another one?

She felt the hard soul of a boot press against her sternum and she looked up to see Loki hovering over her, a stern expression on his face as she pressed the boot harder into her chest. He wondered to himself if he would feel any better about his fate if her crushed her ribs, if he made her body brake apart bone by bone until she was nothing more than a mind trapped in a bleed mound on his floor. But her eyes were somehow defiant, even under his boot. And a thought occurred to him. "Can you even feel pain?" He was satisfied to see her eyes widen momentarily but the fear was replaced with certainty before he could enjoy her shaking beneath him.

"No. I cannot feel anything" Allie made sure that it was flat and indifferent sounding as she concentrated on healing her head. She knew what would come next and a real head wound would completely ruin her day. He pressed his boot harder into her as he looked momentary thoughtful. She wondered if he would reconsider and he thought about the meaning behind feeling nothing at all. "Feel." A smile crept across his face as he gave his first command to the girl. He didn't even know her name yet, but he was already in control of every single aspect of her life.

Allie tried to call out to Death once again but her attempts were in vain and she could feel the sensation returning to her body, could feel the pain her arm and, more pressingly, the pain of Loki's boot as it pressed her to the floor. For the first time in quite some time Allie could feel her own heart beating in her chest and felt the urgency to breath. Allie knew that this night would not be fun for her and she reeled as Loki lifted his boot and dragged her up by the thought, making her feet dangle just above the ground, his fingers around her windpipe trying to crush the air out of her.

No it will not be pleasant at all she thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know that this might be really confusing (or maybe its too obvious. I don't know)and I am sorry but I promise it will eventually make sense! **

**Tell me how its going so far?  
**

Chapter 3

Loki walked down the hall in a triumphant gait, and although he was in chains he felt more like a king than he had in his entire life. It was because he knew that she was behind him, walking with her head bowed to hide the many bruises that littered her precious face and her thin little neck. He was triumphant because she had faced defeat. Loki knew that what he had done was wrong, making a creature never meant to feel the sting of pain against her flesh cringe at the sudden movement of his hands, to fear a slap or a kick.

Allie could not help but feel a fondness for the god. It was true he had beaten her and cursed her but she had not faced a worthy adversary in hundreds of years and the thought of finally meeting her match made her heart skip with joy. She could remember when Vor, the sister she was closest to, had come home half dead but elated because she had finally met a man whose soul she could not devour. Vor had been so happy that she had signed a permanent contract with the man and vowed to stay by his side until the end of time. She did not want this from Loki and she almost hated herself for considering him an equal and she could not help but admire him.

Allie had been looking at the floor for too long and she suddenly stumbled into the back of one of Loki's escorts, who in turn pushed her backwards and she fell, hitting the ground with a resounding thud. She could see the smile wrap itself round Loki's mouth as he peered back. She righted herself just in time to catch up to the party as they entered the throne room. Allie had heard Death speak of the grandeur of this room whenever she came back from visiting Asgard and Allie was left speechless as she realized that Death had been modest. The room was covered in gold, sleek waves of it covering the floor and the walls. It reflected beautifully and she thought for a moment that if she had the right vantage she would be able to see up the skirts of the fair ladies that walked through the room in hurried groups. Allie looked up to see Odin sitting in the throne, Tor and Frigga flanking him on either side. Allie had always felt some odd relationship with Frigga, a trust and a like. When it came down to it Allie would say that she liked Frigga and would not be bothered by her presence. She saw the expression on Odin's face change as their eyes met and she flinched slightly, becoming all too aware of her sudden vulnerability. She felt suddenly as if she was standing on the thinnest ice imaginable and one wrong move would leave her in the freezing waters below.

Odin's eyes left her and landed on his son, who stood below him. Loki had always been somewhat of a handful to contain but he had never imagined that he could be so cruel. Odin sighed as he reminded himself why Loki stood in chains before him and remembered that his son knew all too well how to thrive from cruelty. Odin felt the need to take precaution when facing his son, so with a wave of his large and bulbous hand two more guards appeared and contained the girl that stood behind Loki. He knew that with one command she could kill every person in the room. But something about the way that the girl flinched made him question his actions. He had never once seen a pile of filth flinch away in fear of being touched. Hurt and killed maybe but never from a slight touch. It worried him and he furrowed his brow.

"Be good"

Loki spoke calmly, a hint of mischief written all over his face. He had meant it as a threat to the girl next to him.

"What's the good in being good?" this was the only response he heard. His smile only widened as the words flowed across the golden room.

"Silence!" one of the guards bellowed from beside Allie. She had momentarily forgotten their presence, she had been far too enveloped in her own mental dialogue to recognize the danger she could have been putting herself under. It was one thing for a Prince to speak out of turn before his king, but for a parasite it was almost guaranteed death. Allie had been pondering what sort of punishment Loki might be receiving, wondering if this sentencing was a formality of an actual damnation. She hopped that it was damnation. After all if his wish proved to be a truly impossible task, if indeed he could not be helped she could return home to her own realm, back into the comfort of her numbness.

Suddenly Loki was pushed forward towards Odin. He was not made to kneel, but instead was forced to bow his head, staring only at the floor as his father spoke. He was being deprived of any form of retaliation.

"Loki" Odin started after much silence "You have been found guilty of the most heinous of crimes imaginable, you reignited war between the Frost Giants, you set the Chitauri forces free upon Midgard causing the loss of countless souls. You have shamed yourself and your race." She wondered if he meant that he had shamed all of Asgard or if he had shamed the Frost Giants…either way she could feel the sting behind those words.

Allie could not help but gape a little. 'So' she thought 'He caused two wars in a little under six months. Is that all?' She can't help but giggle. It seemed that this mans "heinous" actions were boring and commonplace among men that had ego problems. How boring.

"With that being said," Odin continued, "You are a Prince of this realm and your punishment will reflect your standings within the court."

" I'll take his place"

The voice that interrupted Odin and echoed around the room was Allies. As much as she hated to admit it to herself she knew that this one circumstance where he would need help, regardless of whether or not he had order her to help, regardless of whether he knew he needed help. In Allie's mind the contract came first. She could not fail Death.

The room had fallen silent and she made this out to her advantage. The guards had loosened their grip slightly and she darted forward towards the Allfather.

"I will take his punishments for him Allfather" She says in a breathless gasp. She feels the blush creep onto her face as the voices roar in the room. She blushes because she would much rather manipulate those around her from a corner of the room, not the center of a crowd.

The guard rush for her and one of them catches her hand but in an instant she is gone, the man's hand grasping at air. A second later she appears next to the Allfather, skidding across the floor slightly as if trying to stop herself from running into the throne.

Loki had finally been allowed to face upwards once more as her body appeared not one foot from the throne. He grits his teeth. 'What a disobedient slave,' he thought. 'I'll have to teach her her place'.

He watched her skirt about the room, appearing everywhere almost at once as she tried to outrun any attempts made by the guards to stop her.

She froze when Odin slammed his scepter into the golden ground, causing the room to tremble. Allie's eyes could not help but wander upwards towards the ceiling, checking to make sure it did not collapse upon her head. She noticed that the men around her too glanced around with worried minds. None of the guards grabbed for her.

The only face in the room that Allie saw was Frigga's. She had not turned or even moved when the loud clamoring of Odin's scepter had erupted. She stared intently at Allie, a small glimmer of hope and despair present above all other emotions. She heard the unspoken question fall flat in her ears.

"Can you?"

Allie nodded her head towards Frigga. She could and had every intention of taking every punishment that Odin could throw her way. But her motives were not pure.

"You understand that you have taken this matter beyond our realm with this proposition? You realize that this is now a political uproar?" Odin spoke slowly. Allie turned to meet his gaze before she cooed lightly, "Of course".

As the last word came from her mouth the lights in the room flickered in a suddenly chilling breeze. The metal became tarnished, starting where Allie was standing and slowly crawling into the center of the room, until finally the floor started oozing black tar like it was falling from the ceiling. Allie winced at Death's choice at a diplomat.

Materializing before the crowd was a male, slim and pale, looking as if she had been drained of blood. His auburn hair fell in his face slightly but it was cut fairly short. He hovered inches from the ground as he materialized, his feet bare and stained black with tar. Without looking up he landed on the now tarnished floor with a soft thud.

Ran. Allie's "brother".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Although it was true that she had no true siblings the 'children' of death did share a fondness for one another. Except for Ran. He had been by Death's side for eternity, or so he boasted, and he held the highest station in their small court. Ran was by far not one of Allie's admiring fans. She was sure that he hated, deep within his heart. If he did possess one.

The people of the court looked as stunned as Allie felt, though the only emotion that was splayed across her face was frustration. Loki on the other hand was decidedly off put. He did not care for dramatics when he was not the one being dramatic. He hated the way that more and more people were being dragged into a battle he wanted so desperately to be a private affair. But much to his displeasure the guards that had once been next to him had reappeared and once again his restraints were tightened, though he was not forced to face the floor.

Ran opened his eyes the minute his feet hit the ground, the purest black of his iris turning gold as his eyes took in the grandeur of the throne room. He was not impressed by the gold and a singular thought passed through is mind before he knelt down before the Allfather. TACKY.

"Allfather I am Ran, sent here by Death so that we may come to a deal involving the two…children of our realms." It was a bold statement but Ran's position granted him the daring move. Even the being of Asgard had heard of his devastating waves of Death and destruction, brought on by a singular twitch of a finger. He was legendary for being cruelty personified. It was at this moment that Odin thanked whatever force had prevented death from sending Allie instead of Ran.

"We will go into private conference." With that Odin stood, dismissing all of the spectators in the room as he once again banged his scepter against the floor. Only two guards were left at the entrance to the room. It was now the royalty of Asgard facing the trusted soldiers of Death. Loki had been set partially free from his binds; they were still fastened to his wrists and ankles but there was no longer anyone tugging at them.

As the last of the people left the room Ran walked calmly over to Allie, his tar stained feet. It appeared as though he would continue walking past the girl, still frozen feet ground into the floor, boots bolted to the spot. He stopped just so that he could speak into her ear with ease. "What the fuck have you done now Aloise?" He questioned disgust flickering like sparks off of his tongue.

"Nothing out of the ordinary I suppose." She tried hard not to let her voice falter but she couldn't help a crack from surfacing.

She could feel Ran's eyes bearing down on her, staring at the bruises that marked her face. He had to wonder why they had not healed; she should never have given the wounds time to form into dark splotches. It clicked din his head and he smirked. She could feel pain.

He threw that piece of information away as he turned to face Odin. He did not quite know why he had to be summoned; he was far above this entire ordeal.

"I understand that Aloise," His finger points towards the girl with palpable disdain, "Has agreed to have all punishment intended for your son to be bestowed upon her." He waited for some sort of uproar but when none appeared he continues on "So what is the problem?"

"She belongs to the court of another realm and cannot be imprisoned without the consent of her own sovereign." It was from Frigga, who apparently had taken it upon herself to represent her husband's interests.

"Her sovereign is over there. Why don't you ask him?" All eyes turned to Loki who had taken to sulking in the corner. His eyes looked up, confusion hidden beneath the emerald hue of his iris, eyebrows raised in some mild form of shock.

"Don't be crass! We need Death's explicit permission. She belongs to Death."

"Not any more." Ran said this as he looked down at his nails in false curiosity.

Allie almost dropped to the floor in shock. She had been disowned, thrown away? What had she done to deserve this? She had always followed orders given to her, she always did as she was told when it came to Death.

"She belongs to him now. He is entirely responsible." Ran continued. When he stopped he looked up, eying everyone. "Are we done here?"

Odin nodded from his throne. He had not moved from that spot, wanting to be a spectator father than an enforcer.

Allie could not help but sprint ahead of Ran as he walked towards the middle of the room, where his mound of tar still bubbled and steamed. She stopped him by pushing him off of his course, something she was sure she would come to regret.

" What do you mean Ran? What could you possible mean by that?" Allie's anger was showing I her face and for the first time in her life she felt tears well over her eyes and cloud her vision.

Ran grabbed at her wrist and pulled it behind her own back, twisting and contorting her body so that he now stood behind her, her face being pushed downward by the force. He bent his head forward slightly towards hers, twisting her arm even more in the process. "Your contract with my Master has expired. She can no longer protect you from your own foolishness. You have one year to form another contract with Death or you will be dragged back into the pit you came from and I will ensure by any means necessary that it will not be easy for you."He looked up, back behind him at the Allfather. "What is the punishment if you do not mind my asking?" He purred

"One year imprisonment." It was cold. It was a fact.

Allie could feel her heart drop into her stomach, could feel her body become almost limp in Ran's grip as the reality of what was occurring . She was going to die, forever. She had never held the possibility for permanent sleep before. There was a pain welling in her heart, the anger at Death, the hatred for herself, the feeling of being betrayed by her sisters, by the only people who had ever shown her any form of love and affection, no matter how remote it had been.

Ran let Allie fall to the floor, a small amount of pride rising in his chest as he saw her crumple on the floor, speechless for once. Before Allie could even react to being released by her brother ha was gone, the floor regaining its polished sheen and the smell of tar vanishing from the air around her.

Loki had been content to standing the corner and watch the melodramatic play unfold before him. He was left unsettled by the ending. True, he was now in charge of something, h could now rule freely over something. It was the first time he had ever been granted such a responsibility. But it came at a price; either he would agree to her sacrifice and he would rein over a prisoner or he would take the imprisonment over himself and watch her as she died. Either way it seemed that he would have a short period to utilize her potential. He would have to think of some way to cheat his way through this, playing in an honest fashion was just not a possibility.

Allie could not feel her body shake on the ground; she could not feel her mouth gaping open or the sorrow that threatened to overflow from her eyes. All that she could feel was all of the eyes on her as she stood, shakily, almost falling before gaining her balance. She had time to take it all in. She looked down at her shoulder and saw a rip in her jacket, her custom and hand crafted military coat. This is what upset her the most; she would have to find some new clothes to wear before rotting away in a small cell for the rest of her life.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Allie had been in the cell for a week by the time she received her first visitor. She was sprawled out on the floor, lying on her back and blankly staring at the ceiling, looking for patterns in the stones that did not exist. Allie did not have to look up to notice the visitor she had only needed to hear the key turning the lock and the door latch click open to know that someone was entering the room.

"Stop" She said as she heard one foot lift off of the ground, the intruder of her solitude making a move to come closer to her.

When she turned to look at the door she saw Thor standing there utterly perplexed by her command. Her face remained indifferent but deep inside she was curious beyond imagination. With a flick of her hand a path emerged on the floor in what appeared to be a parting of dust particles. But when Thor looked closer he could make out the shapes of individual people, some women some male and even a few children all staring up at him as they parted to let his feet through their midst.

"What is this?" He asked. His tone was sharp and hard but with lighthearted intentions behind it.

"It's a little empire that I made up a few days ago," She answers casually as she sits up, crossing her legs underneath her, "See under the bed is the palace and up near the window is a little forest and the rest is like one large town square. They're in their fifth or so dynasty right now but I think I'm going to have the king assassinated because I made him a little too lenient. He's just too nice." She looks up at him and smiles widely and Thor cannot decide if she is playing or if her mind is just that unbalanced. But he could hardly blame her for that. She had been dealt a hard hand after all.

"And why would you make all of ...this?" He was trying to stifle a laugh as some of the people tried to walk up his boot, but they kept falling back down.

"To pass the time." Allie's voice had dropped and suddenly all of the dust people fell limp on the ground and became a thin layer of grime once more. "What do you want Thor?"

He could see the dark circles under her eyes and he could see how her skin had become an even paler shade, almost like the whitest parchment that could be produced. His brow furrowed as he thought of a way to approach the conversation. "I wanted to know why you were doing this. Why would you take his imprisonment if you had not earned it?"

Allie signed hard, trying not to let it show that she had asked herself that same question every second of every day she had been trapped in that degrading prison. "Because it is in my contract."

"Your contract with my brother was to take his place in prison?"

"No," she says thoughtfully. Allie wonders if it might be rude or insensitive to admit the nature of her contract to Loki. She quickly decides that she doesn't care about being sensitive or polite. "I swore to aid him. That was all that he wanted; some help." Thor's face fell in both pity and pain for his brother.

"And this bond," He stumbled after a few seconds of thought, "made you feel some sort of sympathy towards Loki? Is that why you have taken his place?"

Allie could not hold back a loud snort, bending in half from the laughter that was fighting to get out. "My actions are in no way an indication of my feelings towards Loki. I did it because he told me strictly to be good. It was an ambiguous command and I interpreted it in a fashion that would lead to trouble… but there were some unforeseen circumstances." Depression once again wrapped itself around Allie's mind, a grip so fierce she thought that she might just curl up on the floor and wait for Thor to leave.

"You two are similar…"

"The irony of the situation has not escaped me Thor!" She can't help but bellow and it takes a moment for her to realize what she has done. She looks into Thor's face and sees the thing she loathed to see in any face; sympathy, empathy. Just as she is about to shout at the god once more the door clangs open for a second time.

Allie cranes her neck to see Frigga standing behind her son. "Well aren't I popular." She whispers under her breath but she knows that both can hear the sarcastic sting of the remark. Frigga can feel that she has interrupted an important discussion feeling the tension in the room grow so thick that it has become suffocating. She lays a gentle hand on her son's shoulder, eying him in a loving and caring manner, but a manner that still suggests his exiting the room. Thor nods once to his mother and then, with one last painful glance at Allie he exits and lets the large door slam behind him, a loud reminder of a conversation yet to be had.

Allie can feel her feet and legs beginning to ache at the sudden use so she lets her body fall onto the bed, still sitting so she may maintain her eye contact with the queen before her. Instead of being indignant, like Allie had hoped she would, Frigga simple sat next to the girl and took in what it was she looked like. Her clothes had changed from the grand ensemble she had once worn. Now she was in prison garb, pants that didn't quite go far enough on her legs, skimming above the ankle, a tight ling sleeved shirt worn under another shirt that was much too large for Allies small frame. Every article of clothing was black and covered in dirt. Frigga felt a tug in her stomach as she slowly recognized the sight and remembered that she had seen the youth in that filthy garb once before.

"I appreciate the kindness you have granted my son… I know that Death chose well when it sent you." Frigga intended the statement to be comforting but knew that she had been mistaken as she saw Allie's face contort in grief. Frigga gripped the girls hand in her own, she had moved to fast for Allie to avoid the sudden contact. "It pains me greatly to see you so miserable"

Allie quickly pulled her hand away from the older woman's, "I sincerely doubt that you feel pained by my misjudgment." She couldn't help but wince at how pathetic her own reasoning sounded to her. Frigga had always shown her affection, even when she had been troublesome and formed forbidden contracts with an Asgardian. It was forbidden only because Odin found Allie and her siblings to be disgusting. He thought of them as monsters. And that is what they were, in the cold reality of it all.

Allie almost fell of the bed in surprise as Frigga gripped her face between her hands. On her face was the same stern and loving look that she had just given to her son. Allie could not see for a moment, an immense feeling of loss overwhelmed her, and before her eyes flashed images, all going by too fast to comprehend but all appearing in a golden haze that made them out to be happy. The most troubling sensation was the gut-wrenching feeling of falling through eternity, with no ground in sight to break your fall.

"You have done nothing wrong." Frigga stared deep into Allie's grey eyes as moisture collected at her lower lash line. When Allie finally came back to reality she looked as if she had been haunted by some terrible and unrecognizable occurrence. "Get out." Her voice cracked, fighting back a moan of sorrow as she returned Frigga's unsettling stare. Allie tore her face form Frigga's hands as she repeated herself in a much harsher tone, "Get out…".

Loki had been brooding about all day, walking through the gilded halls of the palace with a perpetual grimace on his face. Although he was glad to have his freedom he did not like the act of martyrdom that Aloise had exhibited. It bothered him that she had stepped forward without his permission, had spoken and acted so uncouthly in his presence. She was vulgar, he thought, she was disgusting.

The clanking of hits boots began to annoy him as they echoes in his ears so he made his way back to his own chambers, slamming the doors tight before sitting in a rather large lounge chair, tattered with use from hours of reading and writing having taken place there. He lolled his head at the ceiling, disdain filling every fiber of his being. That little bitch had gone against his orders; she had made herself a nuisance within a day of existing in his life.

A thought began to form in the front of his mind, a spark engulfing in his eyes. He had ordered her to be good and her actions were, in a twisted sense good. He dismissed the thought. It did not matter her intentions or the outcome; he had not ordered for her to throw herself down at the Allfather's feet and his transgressions would not be taken lightly.

A grin came to the surface of his pale face as he closed his eyes and thought about exactly how he would make her pay. That he would make her beg him for forgiveness, make her yell out his name in pain. But he had already given her pain. He had to think of some new way to break the fragile little Aloise.


	6. Chapter 6

**So this is when that M rating comes into play. I really hope this works out. Thank you for reading if you got this far! Comments are always appreciated.  
**

Chapter 6

Aloise had not slept in days. Ever since Frigga had made her appearance in Allie's cell she had been suffering from strange nightmares and a constant feeling of falling. The images that flashed before Allie were strange and oddly comforting. One was what appeared to be a garden with overgrown Ivy and trees creating a canvas overhead. She could see herself hiding by a tree and waiting for someone but she didn't know anything else. Another was her standing behind a woman dressed in a flowing gold gown. She couldn't have been more than seven as she held onto the material of the woman's dress, trying to hide from a group of men walking by.

This felt bizarre to Allie. She had never been a child and had simply started to exist. She expected that in reality these were memories from a life she might have had before but they all felt more familiar than a past life should have.

As for the falling feeling it was a constant. Allie had tried to sleep it off but had found the bed to be far too uncomfortable to sustain seep sleep. Instead she had crawled between the bed and the floor, making a safe-house in the cold darkness. Allie had to let out a deep sigh as she came back to reality after having spaced out while looking as scrapes in the wall below the bed.

She was disappointed in herself for not being more attentive to the stream of people suddenly entering her room the day that Thor had stormed in. After Frigga had left one of the guards had come in and forced her to wear a small rusted bracelet around her ankle. It was far too big and she could almost get it around the heel of her foot but not quit. She had not known what it was supposed to do until suddenly she thought to test her abilities. She could do most of what she could before. She could become invisible, she could move around without actually moving, she could change her appearance, she could create and destroy, she could manipulate and play. But then a thought hit her. She had tried to focus on a specific point, and she thought about the heli-carrier where she had killed Phil. But when she tried to teleport to that place she was stuck. She couldn't move from Asgard. She had tried once and had been able to appear outside of the cell for a moment before she went back inside.

Once again she tried to move her body through space and onto Earth but she just laid there looking like a fool. The only thing she had left to do was count the minutes left in her life and wait for the numbers to diminish until there was nothing left.

Allie had to keep herself from jumping when the atmosphere in the room changed abruptly. She turned her head to the side so that she could see the light coming from the rest of the room, slipping through the small space between the bed and the floor like a fluorescent light bulb. She heard it first before she saw the shadows dance against the floor. Shoes hitting the ground hard, making a resounding clack as the sole hits the ground. The steps sound impatient and she is wondering what exactly has stopped the figure from looking under the bed. It seemed obvious to Allie but then again she was the one hiding.

Suddenly a hand shot under the bed and grabbed Allie's braceletted ankle and pulled her out from under the bed, her back being dragged against the hard stone floor making her spine crack and groan in protest. When Allie stopped moving she was facing Loki who was in turn leaning down, hovering over Allie's tense body.

"And what exactly were you doing under there Alois?" His voice was slithering over her mind, causing her heart to flutter with the sudden interaction.

"Nothing" Her voice had stumbled and her tongue had been tied so that she sounded like a fool. Loki straightened his body and walked towards the small window that led to the small hallway outside. Allie stood in an all-too-eager manner, stumbling, but trying to follow Loki's footsteps against the ground, trying to capture the moment. He had not visited her in the weeks prior.

"What are you d-" But Allie's question was cut short when the back of Loki's hand smashed into her cheek. She tried hard not to gasp against the pain that was still foreign to her but she failed.

"Speak only when I address you!" Loki's mood had suddenly changed from playful to painfully angry.

His eyes were glowing with hatred as he stared her down, making her skin crawl with the anticipation of another blow. It never came. Instead when she faced him directly once more she found that he was gone. Before she could turn she felt his breath on her neck as he leaned forward and spoke softly into her ear, " I'm here to teach you your place you insignificant stain on life" He circled her, his hands placed behind his back and his feet moving with deathly precision. He stopped pacing and swiftly grasped her chin in his hand, his face incredibly close to her own. "I will teach you to respect and fear you King."

The words had barely flown from his mouth when he pressed his lips to hers, softly and tenderly at first before he made the kiss deeper and more passionate. He stopped only to smirk against her trembling lips. He could feel her heart beat fast and hard, like some sort of caged animal fighting against its restraints. It surprised him that he could feel such a small organ flutter through both her and his clothing but he let the thought pass as he continued the kiss, moving his hands to cup her face as he back her body towards a wall.

Allie could barely tell what was going on, her head was swimming so rapidly that she could no longer tell up from down. She was utterly confused as to why Loki would be kissing her and she had to admit that it was a somewhat pleasant surprise. It was better than the alternative of having him beat the life from her body, or at least that is how it appeared in that moment.

Allie could not help but blush profusely as his lips moved against her own, as his hands grasped her face and pulled her closer. She had always had the option of exploring carnal relationships with her benefactors but she had never taken the opportunity when it arose; she much preferred to kill them swiftly than to linger in their beds.

Allie could not help her body's reaction to Loki's advances and she reached up to grasp at his shoulders before her mind could intercept the action. She pulled away from him and gave him a chastising glare but found that she was unable to speak without his explicit permission to do so.

Loki watched as frustration deepened her already red complexion and he saw the small spark of defiance that flew behind her grey irises. He leaned forward once more but her hands pushed him away as her eyed tried to find an escape route. Loki loved the new found energy, loved that she was fighting back even now. It gave him more drive to shame her completely, to ruin her cool and calm facade. Loki grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her down on top of the small bed, letting himself hover over her body as she squirmed against him, small sounds of protest coming from her mouth.

He leaned his head down to her neck and kissed her soft skin, feeling the veins bulge in time with her heart underneath his lips. He paused for a moment, "Be still." was all that he said before he continued to kiss her along her neck and eventually migrating to her collar bone.

'What the fuck is happening!' Allie demanded in her mind. She did not like being so vulnerable and she could not help but think past Loki's actions, trying to find some sort of plot. Allie's mind fell away as she felt Loki's finger tips trace her breast before he shoved his hand up her shirt and pressed his hand against her bare flesh. His other hand had been placed firmly on her hip bone and she could feel Loki placing his weight against her to pin her down against the hard mattress.

Loki moved his lips back up to Allie's mouth, moving in a slightly more urgent fashion than they had moved before. He continued the movement of his hand, rubbing his thumb against Allie's nipple before pinching it tightly between his fingers. As he pinched her mouth opened in a gasp and he swiftly moved his tongue into her mouth, moving it rapidly against her own. To Loki's surprise her tongue moved in response and she was very suddenly kissing him back.

Loki could feel her breath quickening as he moved his hand from her hip and started to play with her pants. Allie could hardly breath as she let her body take over and her mind began to cloud over with lust.

She moaned suddenly into Loki's mouth as his hands delved down her pants and he started to caress her clit. She had wanted to scream as his finger began to move and she felt her chest blush underneath her shirt. Loki must have noticed the heat flushing across her breast because he removed his mouth form her and chuckled, looking down at Alois for the first time. Her pale face was a deep pink and her eyes were clenched shut, her brows being knit together with the intensity.

He turned his attention to her flower, moving his fingers against her clit with more pressure than he had used before, using one finger to trace her opening, warm and wet with anticipation. Loki could feel her body struggle against his will but she had been very obedient. She had stayed as still as possible and had not spoken out against his actions. Still the lesson needed to be driven into her mind so that she never forgot that her place was beneath him. He let his fingers sweep against her flesh a few more times as he mewed, "Good girl". The sound of his voice made her shiver more and she let out a loud moan.

The air had shifted and Allie opened her eyes in horror. To her utter dismay she was no longer in her cell but splayed across a large table that had papers and battle strategies covering its surface. She sat up, her head becoming light, as she noticed the men in the room. Sitting at the head of the table was Odin and next to him Thor. Her face became blood red as a tear tried to escape as the laughter from the warriors surrounding her pierced her ears. Underneath the robust laughter she could hear Loki's low chuckle, and that was enough to send her fleeing from the room. She as so flustered that she ran out, not realizing that she could jump back into her room in a single second.

Loki rose from the bed and straightened his armor, a smirk slashed broadly across his face, his alabaster skin slightly pink. As he opened the door and walked down the hall he could hardly contain his joy at having humiliated his subject.

But here was something deep inside him that had prompted him to continue his act and it was not solely lust that drove these thoughts. He had felt something stir within him as he watched her close her eyes and furrow her brow. It all felt familiar and welcoming. He would have to ensure that this visit was the first of many to come.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Allie never made it back to her cell. No one had been sent after her when she ran from the room so she just continued to run until her lungs stung with the effort of breathing. She had become lost in the labyrinth of the palace and sat down on the floor while she tried to catch her breath and her bearings. She had never been lost before and she did not respond well to the experience. Allie couldn't help but bang the back of her head against the wall behind her out of sheer frustration. For the first time she welcomed the pain that swelled at her skull and began to repeat the motion over and over again.

How could she have been so utterly stupid as to allow him to touch her in that manner? She should have terminated their contract with the first troublesome kiss but fear forced her to keep their bond intact; she would need the appearance of undying loyalty even after she had been thrown to the monsters of the universe. She could not risk displeasing Death any more than she already had.

She could not help but whimper at the thought. She felt so confused and hopelessly depressed by her abandonment. 'What could I possibly have done wrong?' The tears fell this time, running hot streams down her cheek, causing her to blush once more.

"What did I do, what did I do, what did I do" her words running in time with her head as she smashed it backwards into the wall. Her tears wouldn't stop and she began to hiccup and whine. She was glad that no one was around to see the pathetic display of weakness. Finally she pulled her knees to her chest and bent her head down, trying to compact the emotions that she felt coursing through her veins.

Allie's eyes had grown tired , burning red with the release of tears, so she closed them lightly, letting them twitch as she concentrated on burying the feeling rising in her throat like hot vomit. She didn't notice that her head had become fogged and she could only concentrate on trying to hold her body upright. She didn't recognize the tugging feeling that pulled at her spine, like a chain circled around the bones pulling them backwards.

Allie knew that the tugging sensation felt familiar but she could not place it until it was too late. Her body was thrown through the vast emptiness of space, the cold chill making her hair fly and become tangled, freezing her fingers as she gripped her legs harder, trying not to let the trip become a fall.

In a moment it was over and her side came in contact with hard ground, skidding to a stop as she crashed into a rock formation. He head was throbbing and when Allie craned her neck to look up the pounding in her brain became intolerable and she quickly set her head back on the ground with a groan. Pain was becoming a problem.

Allie's eyes flickered open, small sparks and dots flying across her field of vision as the world around her came into focus. Allie did not know what realm she might have landed in, its cold and barren landscaping covered in shades of black, perpetual night looming overhead. She thought for a moment that it reminded her of one of Earth's more rocky desserts but banished the thought; this was by no means such a harmless place as Earth.

Out of the corner of her eye Allie saw movement and twisted her head around to face it only to be bombarded by pins and needles rising through her spine and up to the top of her head. She made a sound deep within her throat out of annoyance as she forced her body upwards and found herself in the middle of a metal platform. Allie could tell that there was someone there, watching her and anticipating her potential escape. She could feel them, hidden just out of sight, pacing in circles around her while hiding in the darkness.

"Don't touch me" It was a horse command. The words were like sharp knives cutting through the dark and she focused on the hand, centimeters from her face. She made the hand still itself before it touched her skin, taking control of the muscles and bones in the extremity without having to move her own body.

Allie released the hand from her control, feeling her strength slip away as quickly as she had regained it. She stood to face her adversary, masking her face in a false bravado. The man, the thing , before her looked as if it had been set aflame , flesh melted and damaged, covered in sheen that reflected the starlight from the sky and the sparks cast by small torches mounted all around the platform. It had what looked like bandages adhered to its face where its eyes would be, a golden brace of some sort gripping its lower jaw. Allie noticed that his hands were splayed across his chest, feeling the fabric that covered it. The hand had what seemed like two thumbs or at least an extra finger.

"What the fuck do you want?" Allie let the words slide across her tongue before she thought; knowing full well that something on this small rock had enough power to pull her from Asgard without her permission.

"It is not what I want, but what he wants." She followed at the thing pointed up a flight of stairs that led around a small corner, whatever it was he was pointing out just out of sight.

"And who is he to call me here? If you want my opinion he needs to learn his place in the universe."

"You had best silence yourself before he withdraws his kindness and slays you where you stand!" He hissed, anger distorting his mouth, turning it into a snarl.

"And what kindness is it that I have been granted? To view this lovely rock or that lovely torch behind you?" Allie feels her stomach clench as a sound echoes from around the corner. Whatever that thing had been pointing at had decided to make itself known. Allie almost cried out in anguish as he rounded the corner, his towering stature and gargantuan body blocking out all of the stars in the sky. As his feet pounded down the stairs Allie started to back up. She tried to get away, by any means necessary but that thing had grabbed a hold of her and forced her to watch him approach, her mouth gapping in horror. She knew that body, she knew that face. Thanos

Allie damned herself as Thanos stopped , standing directly across the platform from her, his hands behind his back in a contemplative manner, but he never once did speak. Instead, like the two were holding some sort of private conversation, Thanos and the thing holding her exchanged nods and glances. Finally Allie was released with a harsh shove towards the floor, but she caught herself from falling by flailing her arms to gain balance.

" My maser wishes to extend an offer to you, Child of Death" The words were haunting, like a cat telling the mouse it had clenched din its jaw not to worry only to crush its spine with one snap of its jaw. "My master requests that you form a bond with me so that we may be of aid to one another. I will give you the opportunity to continue living and in return you will help deliver the corpses of Loki and the Avengers as well as placing Death's favor upon my master."

Allie scoffed, walking towards the thing, her steps contemplative and slow. When she stopped she was centimeters away from its warped body. "I do not make contracts with third parties. If he wants something from me he can make the contract himself".

The hand was crushing her neck before she could even recognize the movement. It was trying to crush her windpipe and it was doing a fairly good job. But a deep voice rolled over both of their minds, it was a simple command, a master calling its servant's name "Other". The other released his grip around her neck and paced over to his master, who was in turn staring Allie down.

After a long pause Thanos held out one of his extremely large hands, palm up. It was an invitation. Allie felt a knot grow inside of her stomach, making her knees shake and her hands sweat as she walked forward to meet the hand. She had been bluffing too well and Thanos had no idea that Allie was no longer in Death's court. She swallowed hard as she placed her small hand in Thanos' and watched as a light flashed at the skin contact. Unfortunately this was not a usual contract and instead of a transfer of blood Thanos forced himself into Allie, a black and vile fluid traveling up into her arm through her veins. She could feel the liquid penetrate her mind and her heart, could feel it rush through her limbs and become an almost controlling presence.

Allie shot back, her hand having been released and Thanos now retreating back behind the rock wall. She tried to steady her heart, taking deep and calm breathes. She tried to wrap her mind around what had just happened but her train of thought was interrupted as the Other placed his hand on her shoulder, grasping it from behind her.

"Know now child that my master does not accept failure. As for the prince I will assure that in his final moments and with his last breath he begs me to crush the life out of his broken body." A smile twitched at the corners of the Other's face as he turned to leave.

"You will not." Allie turned her to face the Other, never giving him her full attention, staring past his figure at the world behind him. "He is mine to break."

Allie vanished, soaring once more through space back towards the glowing realm of Asgard, back to her imprisonment.

Allie's eyes opened abruptly and she found herself lying straight on her back in some strange room, one she had not been in before. Her body convulsed as she regained consciousness and she leaned over the bed she was draped over and coughed up a black and inky liquid from the depths of her lungs.

It was never a question in her mind whether or not it had all been real. The only question she could ask herself was how she was going to proceed with this daunting task. And how would she fail.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Loki could not wipe the irritation from his face as he sat staring at the food before him, pushing it around with his fork so that it appeared that he had eaten at least some of it. He had hoped that no one had noticed the worry that creased his brow, hoped that no one had noticed the empty cell hidden within the depths of the prison.

He had expected her to return to her room quickly but he had been informed by one of the guards that she had never come back. He had felt foolish for not bringing her back immediately; he even worked it into his mind that having to face him after she was publicly shamed would have made his revenge all the more sweet. But hidden underneath that was true concern. He had seen how volatile his father had become at the mere sight of her and he did not know if he could correctly gage the Allfather's reaction to the sudden intrusion.

After he had been on informed that his toy was missing Loki had spent hours searching the halls of the palace, trying to calculate just how far she could have gone and where it was she would be going. He knew that she had been cast aside by her family, he had watched as her life was snatched away from her. He felt a pang in his heart, realizing the similarities between their deepest pains and wishes.

Loki had not had to search for long to find Aloise, huddled in a ball on the floor and convulsing in uncontrollable sobs. At first glance Loki was confused. He had not expected her to respond to his lesson in this manner, she seemed like she would be able to handle it. By all rights she should be able to handle much worse. She had been Death's favorite, and that meant that she was usually completely consumed by darkness and evil. This should be easy for her.

Loki leaned over her body watching Aloise cry. He felt bad for her, but he by no means regretted his actions. He placed a hand on her head and brushed her hair from her face, several strands sticking to her skin. Loki waited for some response to his touch but after several seconds he realized that Aloise was not conscious. Her eyes were closed, but not welded shut and through the hiccups and whines her breathing was slow and calm. Loki raised an eyebrow. He had never seen someone weep uncontrollably in their sleep.

Loki decided to scoop up the girl and, holding her to his chest continued back down the halls to her cell. The entire time Alois tightly gripped the cloths that lied against Loki's chest and buried her face against him. Loki was careful to make sure that they were not seen, knowing that it was a truly embarrassing spectacle for him to be holding a hysterical woman so closely. Especially with the differences between their stations in the court. Loki had tried to keep his eyes off of Aloise as he carried her down the halls but when the two were nearly at the entrance to the prison Loki could not help but glance down. The curiosity in his eyes turned to horror when he noticed the black blood running through her veins, slight whimpering replacing the sobbing. He didn't know what was happening to Aloise but he would not leave her in her cell. It would be far too suspicious if anyone saw her like that such a short time after he had visited her. Without a thought he appeared in his own chambers, Aloise still in his arms, the black spreading up her arm and across her body. He was so unsure what to do. He left her on his bed, lying on her back facing the ceiling and summoned some handmaids and told them to inform him she woke.

He had spent the remainder of the day in his private library, trying to remember where he recognized that blackness, why it felt familiar, like it existed within himself as well. He could not place it and by the time he was summoned for supper with his family he had given himself over to his emotions.

And now he was in the dining hall, playing with his food like some spoiled child. He let only on sigh escape through his lips and he looked up from his food to eye the faces around him. No one seemed to notice his mood and merriment flowed freely from conversation to conversation.

He heard a light tapping that fell apart from any noise being made at the table and, looking to the left of him, found one of the maidservants that he had appointed to Aloise. He gave the young and obviously shy girl a quick nod and, after bowing, turned on her heel and left. When Loki's attention returned to the table he noticed his mother's watchful eyes fall upon him, concern clear on her face. She had been sitting beside him for some time and had said nothing about his obviously depressed demeanor. She had hoped that he had simply become bored but when she looked into her son's eyes she saw something more. Concern plagued his face as he looked at his mother. He gave a slightly pleading look then, kissing her hand, he rose and left the room. No one but Frigga noticed him leave.

After Allie had finished coughing up the black tar she took notice of the three people staring at her from the corner. They were clearly servants but she knew not who they served.

"What?!" Her mood had shifted since she had come back into herself. Her mind had been overwhelmed by anger and frustration. She could feel it corrupt her judgment, wrapping itself around her mind trying to crush everything inside of her. She had to force herself to stay where she was, gripping the blanket on the bed between her fingers. She breathed deep and closed her eyes and pushed the hatred back.

One of the women stepped forward and curtsied, bowing her head slightly but not completely, showing that even servants had their limits. "How may we be of assistance Lady Aloise? May we bring you nourishment or water?" Allie stiffened at the kind tone. It felt abrasive against her skin.

"Draw a cold bath." She ordered. She felt suspicions towards the handmaids, of their smile and their curtsies. 'This must be a trap of some sort.' She ignored the thought as she rose from the bed and followed the handmaid into the bathroom.

The doors banged loudly as Loki stormed into his chambers, walking directly towards the bedroom. He felt the need to see Aloise, the need to make sure that whatever had come over her had not killed her or destroyed her mind, whatever small amount of it she had possessed to begin with.

When he entered his own bedroom it felt odd for him to be looking for someone else in his bed, but it felt even more bizarre to not find Aloise lying on the bed where he had left her. He had almost begun to panic when he heard a loud crashing sound coming from his wash room. The three handmaids scurried from the room with shock on their faces. Loki paid them no attention and instead walked into the bathroom without knocking or warning Aloise. Some part of him wanted to frighten her with his sudden entrance and his heart pounded at the aspect of such a plot.

Loki's face fell when he found Aloise sitting in the bathtub, submerged in the water that threatened to overflow form the side of the large tub. He had to smile a little though; she was still completely clothed, the water being absorbed by the material and it gave the appearance that the water defied gravity by falling upwards.

"Feeling better I see." The words were slow and careful, like he was treading in thin ice.

"I am perfectly fine." She dunked her head under the water, letting the water caress her face, her hair floating for a second before it fell under the water and swirled about around her face.

Anger rushed over Loki. How could she be so calloused? How could he have been such a fool as to offer her his care and his compassion? He regretted everything that he had ever done for her and felt an intense need to make her cry out in pain, to make the tears fall from her face again and watch as she crumpled underneath the might of his hands. He sat himself down on the edge of the tub and watched her hair waft around in the water. She had closed her eyes and she was completely oblivious to the rippling of the water when Loki placed his fingers in it and made intricate wave patterns. He liked the feeling of the cold water against his skin. He had to pull himself away from the feeling so that he could give his complete attention to his subject.

Loki submerged his arm slowly, until finally he let it rest gingerly on her small throat. Her eyes opened slowly, like someone waking up from a sweet dream. Her pupils dilated and her body stiffened. Her body tried to straighten itself, to rise above the water but Loki's hand stilled her. Her hands gripped around Loki's wrist and pulled the hand away with much effort. Loki took this as a challenge.

In less than a second Loki's weight was pinning Allie to the bottom of the tub, having jumped on top of her ignoring the cold water that seeped through his clothing. Both of his large pale hands were clasped around her throat. Her eyes were filled with terror and she started to push against Loki's chest, punching the leather and scratching at whatever her fingers could reach. She let out a scream, an explosion of air leaving her mouth as she did so and her fighting becoming even more frantic. She landed one scratch on Loki's face, on his right cheek but he only smiled in response. He knew that she could not die from this, knew that she would at the very worst, loose consciousness for a short time.

But as Allie's movements became strained and less forceful Loki grabbed the collar on her shirt and dragged her seemingly weightless body up from under the frigid water. He held her by the collar as she coughed up some water and her body heaved as she brought air back into her lungs.

"After everything you've been through, after all of the pain and shame I have brought down upon you why do you still go to the trouble of existing?" His voice hissed in her ear and she stared blankly into his eyes, glowing emerald and intense.

"Because I was born to loose" she gasped. "I will never be successful in the eyes of those who know me and I will never be more than the simpleton child of Death. And now even she doesn't want me anymore. I guess my existence is just too painful for others to endure. I'm a self-sabotaging piece of shit and I will never be anything more than a nuisance to myself, a burden upon the universe. I will welcome the pain of death at the hands of any person willing to strangle it out of me, though I will never deserve it." She was staring into Loki's eyes, her own grey eyes changing into an opaque blue like the sky clearing after a tumultuous storm. "I'm a fucking masochist."

Aloise felt her stomach flip as Loki's grip tightened once again, pulling her body up a little farther, a little closer. She noticed that although his face was still contorted in anger that he was no longer seething with it. She watched as the hardened man in front of her become concerned and soft, watched as his emerald eyes swam empathy.

Aloise bit down on her lower lip. Loki was so beautiful; his face was so perfect even at this close proximity. She adored the way his black hair hung down his face in strands, mussed by their fight. She loved to watch the expressions change on his face, so expressive and open as his brow furrowed with contemplation. She could watch him for hours and never be bored, never find flaw in his being. He was a god and she was a blemish but even blemishes can adore the flesh that they mar.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Allie's heart was still racing in her chest by the time that Loki released her, her body falling back into the cold water. She felt numb and she watched motionless as Loki stood out of the water and walked out of the room, water falling off of his clothing and depositing small lakes of water on the floor. Allie didn't really know what to do so she maintained her position, waiting until Loki came back. After a few minutes he entered the room with something in his hand, a small bandage. She eyed him warily. Why would she need a bandage? Then she remembered that she had smashed a crystal glass in her hand, throwing it to the ground but still managing to cut her hand quite deeply. She clasped her hand to her chest as the itching sting began to emanate from the wound.

Loki kneeled down on the other side of the tub and grabbed her hand forcefully, but not roughly. He did not look at her as he worked on bandaging her small hands, moving his fingers lightly against her so as not to aggravate her skin. "How is it that you manage to be so easily damaged?" It was less of a question and more of a musing. He could never imagine her being one of the most feared and hated beings in the nine realms.

" I am sorry that my weakness bothers you . It is something that I must improve upon." Allie did not look up to face Loki as she spoke these words. The care she had received, the fact that he had offered to assist her personally was dumbfounding to her. No one had ever wanted to help her in this manner. Death believed that asking for help was a sign of weakness and she had taught Allie to live a life devoid of any real relationships. Allie felt unworthy of them anyway.

Loki had finished bandaging her hand but he had not let go of it. He stared down and marveled at the small bones and the smooth flesh, chilled from being in the cold water. It felt similar to his hands, felt similar to the constant chill coursing through him. He pressed the hand between his fingers and traced the lines of her palm. Allie gave and involuntary shudder as butterflies flew in her stomach. Loki bent down and kissed Allie's palm, brushing the softness of his lips against her bandage.

Allie had shut her eyes letting the feeling encase her. She breathed a small sigh when Loki's lips lifted and she opened her eyes to look at him, to see his face so amazingly perfect. Loki's eyes were dazzling as he looked to face her and she felt a small heat rise in her face as he leaned forward and kissed her lips delicately. Allie was surprised by the movement of her hands, grasping his face and pulling him to her. She was unaccustomed to being so forward.

Loki smiled as Allie's hands wrapped around his neck and pulled gently. He had been surprised to find that she was welcoming his actions, that she did not push him away like he had expected. Loki's lips moved over Allies in a passionate kiss , Allie's own lips responding by mimicking his. Loki's hands cupped Allie's face and his lips pressed urgently against hers. He flicked his tongue across her lips and Allie parted them eager to taste him, to be aware of how he tasted this time. Their tongues tangled and after a few moments of deep and passionate kissing Loki pulled his head away, simultaneously grabbing Allie and lifting her out of the tub.

Allie wrapped her legs around Loki so that she was facing him, his hands grasping at her ass as he walked over to his bed. Allie's heart felt like it would soon explode and her mind was racing faster than she could handle. Her thoughts became jumbled as Loki dropped her on the bed and placed himself over her, his hands bracing his weight on either side of her head. He leaned down and kissed her on her head before he moved down to her neck, alternating between kisses and bites, some of which broke the skin slightly.

Allie did not mind the pain; she was far too intoxicated in the moment to really feel it. She felt his hands grab at her shirt, ripping it from her body and leaving her exposed with small drops of water left on her stomach and chest. Loki studied her body for a moment. She was so small, her ribs and hip bones were visible but it didn't look unhealthy. Her flesh was snow white with a small blush on her chest, and small groupings of freckles down her arms and her stomach.

Loki bent his head down and began to kiss Allie's breast, flicking his tongue against her nipple before her placed his mouth over it and began to suck and bite lightly against her sensitive flesh. But he felt insatiable, being egged on by Allies small moans and whimpers. He moved his mouth lower and placed his hands on her hips pulling her body towards his own. His hands moved quickly to unbutton her pants, pulling them off in one smooth motion of his arm. He placed his lips onto hers as he turned his attention to his clothing, slowly shedding the layers of his attire quickly.

Allie gazed up at him in amazement. His body was very well toned and almost as fair as her own. He had the perfect figure, his waist small and his muscles shapely but not bulging. Her eyed traced every inch of him and when he caught her gaze her gave her an unconvincingly stern look.

Loki's hand traced up Allie's legs, moving them apart from one another positioning himself at her entrance. He could see that she was aroused, her flower glistening with it, as he teased her with his head. He grabbed her hips with is hands, hard enough to turn her skin red and leave bruises.

"I wonder," he mused as he looked down at Allie who turned her head to the side as she moaned from Loki's teasing "are you doing this because you want to or is it because I own you? Either way…". He slammed himself into Allie, causing her to scream out against the pain. 'He's far too big' she thought as he set a rapid pace making both of them moan with the intensity of it.

Allie could feel warmth pool in her abdomen and spread up into her chest. Her hands moved to Loki's lower back, digging her fingernails into his flesh as she raised her hips up to meet his thrusts. Moans were coming uncontrollably from her mouth as sparks began to fly before her eyes.

But Loki slowed his pace, the glowing warmth in her mind fading momentarily. "I want you to beg me for this. Beg me to defile you." He said between heated pants, his eyes swimming in pleasure. His fingers moved down to her mound and began to stroke it, staring intensely into her eyes as her pupils dilated and her jaw became slack.

"Please..." Allie moaned and her fingers began to dig into Loki's flesh once again.

"Please what Aloise?" He smiled widely, knowing that it was his touch that made her body twist against his, that he was causing her this pleasure.

"Please… please fuck me!" She shouted. Loki rammed himself into her, another cry coming from her mouth as he pushed his entire self in. Allie could feel her vision becoming clouded as her back arched and her legs gripped around Loki, lustful moans and gasps filling the heated air around them. Allie felt her climax lift her body off of the bed. She felt that she was so close to screaming that the sensation would cause her heart to stop and her lungs to burst. Within a few more thrusts Loki's own breathing became erratic and Allie could feel as he came inside her, his seed filling her completely, making her orgasm around him once more.

He fell to the side of her and as both of their chests rose and fell exhaustion creping over their bodies and minds. Subconsciously Allie rested her head on his chest, gravitating towards his cool skin. Loki raised a hand and brushed her hair, reveling in the softness of it. He liked the feeling of her breath against his skin, the feel of her cheek resting against his chest. He kissed her forehead and snaked an arm around her waist pulling her to him.

Allie wanted that moment to last for the rest of her life. It was because at that moment she had no worries and there was no pressure or fear. She was just content to lie there on the bed until time stopped. But like always something had to interrupt.

One of the handmaids came into the room, closing the door quietly behind her and tiptoeing to the side of the bed, bowing deep before she approached. "My lord your brother is insisting upon your audience."

Loki sighed , "Very well. Tell him that I am on my way." The handmaid slipped out of the room as Loki sat up, resting Allie's head down on a pillow. He covered her with a silken blanket and whispered in her ear, "Stay right here." Allie's eyes instantly closed and she drifted off into sleep.

" Are you determined to become a disappointment?" it was the Other. Allie knew the voice immediately and turned to face him. He was in her mind, she knew that much, and the blackness that surrounded them became filled with false stars as she realized that she could barely see him.

"I am determined to succeed." She retorted flatly, her head aching with the forced entry of the Other.

But the Other was no longer standing in front of Allie; he had moved himself behind her and his hands wrapped around her, one hand on her face and the other hand griping viciously at her stomach. "I can feel him inside of you."

"We have placed our trust in you," he continued, pressing even harder against Allie's stomach "and if you fail to deliver on your promises then not even Death can protect form the wrath of my master." Allie screamed in anguish and pain as the Other's hands ripped at her flesh, making Allie feel as if her organs were being torn out.

Allie woke with a start, her body jumping up and her hands gripping her stomach. The pain was all in her head but she still felt the echo of it raking her body. She was panting and a cold sweat covered her body. She closed her eyes and tried to get back to sleep but every time she started to slip away the Other would flash before her eyes and she would jump up again.

Allie decided after the fifth or sixth time this happened that she had had enough rest and she decided to look for her cloths. She found them lying on the floor, waded up and wet. She put them on anyway. She really had no other choice at the moment. Once she was fully clothed she plunged through the darkness and back into her prison cell. She fumbled for something under the bed for several minutes before pulling out a small dagger, a golden snake wrapping around the hilt, its mouth opened and fangs protruding. She eyed the dagger, cleaning it on her shirt and then vanished into space once again. But something went wrong. Instead of going where she had wanted to go Allie ended up in the abandoned dining hall. She tried once again but managed only to appear in another room at the palace. She looked down and remembered that bracelet on her ankle stopping her form leaving Asgard of her own accord.

" And now I have to improvise" She said aloud. She paced the room she was in (which looked like a small entertaining space) and thought. A look flashed across Allie face quickly as she formulated a new plan. She went back to the prison but stayed outside of her cell. Instead she walked down the hall until she found the door that she was looking for. She could feel the heat emanating from the metal door before she went to touch it, her skin burning at the contact, but she managed to open the door without screaming.

As soon as she opened the door she was greeted by a wall of flames behind which Allie could scarcely make out a body chained to the wall with golden, unbreakable shackles.

"Hello Kara." The voice was old and croaked slightly but its gravely tone still made Allie shake slightly. "To what do I owe the pleasure? Are you finally here to relieve me of my fate?"

"Has your mind been so severely ravaged by time? I am not Kara." Her voice held only a slight confusion. The old man had been in here for almost as long as Allie had been alive and she could hardly be surprised by his senility.

" Oh yes, my apologizes. You are the Death child are you not?" His voice held a mocking amusement and Allie rolled her eyes at his response.

"I am here to request a favor Surtr*. I need you to create a panic on Earth, to force the Allfather to send his sons to protect the humans once more." Allie paced in the room while offering her proposal to the elder Jotunn. Slowly the flames died down and Allie could see Surtr's face, his beard dragging down and touching the floor, covered in dirt and insects. His skin was blackened with charcoal marks and his clothing was smoldering.

"And how exactly would I do that?" He asked a playful hint in his voice as a crazed smile spread across his face as he made the chains that bound him jingle.

"I will free you of course. I have a key right here." Allie held out her hand and a golden key appeared out of nowhere. Surtr's face shown with delight at the sight of the key, the one thing that could free him from his prison.

"And what will I get if I help you? I will not risk my life for momentary freedom, not even for such a pretty young girl." The smile was growing with every minute, his bared teeth showing black with rot and neglect.

"I will give you this." She held out the small dagger she had hidden behind her back. "I have made some changes to it but I can always put it back the way you preferred it." With those words the dagger tripled in length and size evolving into a large sword which glowed until it burst into flames. The sword had been one of Surtr's greatest possessions, something that Allie had acquired as a gift from Death.

A loud laugh echoed throughout the room, one that shook the walls and made the ground quake beneath Allie's feet.

"You have a deal"

*Surtr is a fire demon/ Jotunn in Norse mythology .Know as "the giant with the flaming sword"*

**Thank you for reading. Please comment!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Allie need only release the giant of one of his bonds with her makeshift key; Surtr tore himself free from the wall with the movement of one hand, his muscles tensing and the embers scattered across the cobbled ground glowing like angry stars in the night sky. The ground shook as his body fell to the hard floor, cracking the stone and sending puffs of dirt and smoke into the air, swirling around Allie and making her eyes water and itch, a cough rising in her throat as she stepped back from his body.

The wicked laughter spewing form his mouth sent Allie's spine to fidgeting and her skin to gooseflesh. It was a laugh of joy, menacing in its promise. Allie could scarcely see the blackened teeth and gums as the embers turned once more to flames, intensify to blue whips that licked at her face and wrapped around her feet and legs like animal traps. When the laughter stopped and the giant began to straighten his crumpled body panic made Allie's face pink, her eyes wide, palms glistening with sweat. He was easily four feet taller than her, his body bulging with well-toned muscles despite his age. The juxtaposition between the time-ravaged face and the perpetually healthy body was fear inspiring.

His head was slightly tilted downward to study the girl, the foolish creature who had released him from his bonds. He noticed her slight trembling and, as he stepped towards her, her utter fear of him. His body creaked wretchedly as he bent down, palm held out, his hand big enough to grab Allie and crush her with a mere twitch of a single clubbed finger. "The deal, little one." His voice boomed despite the sugar coated tone it held. It was clearly false and meant to be degrading towards the girl but her face was now strong and mean, slightly relaxed as she managed to put up one small finger and wag it at his demand. Allie could fee her heart facing with the thrill of lying, pounding in her chest as her head became dizzy with excitement.

The anger that boiled through Surtr was clear, the veins in his hand becoming gorged, protruding from his flesh like small mountain ranges. Allie could only shrug and try in vain to hide a smile, amusement over the Jotunn's inability to mask the most basic of emotions. "I am not going back on my word, Surtr. I promised you the sword and you'll get it. But only once you are securely placed on Midgard." The Jotunn grit his teeth audibly in frustration, clearly at the fact that his intentions had been so clear. He had been far too easy to read and it was his weakness to be so.

"And how am I to get there little one? Are you so dim as to not have noticed the binding of my powers?"

"And are you too dim to notice the binding of my own? I never agreed to do all of the work. You figure out how to get there." Allie's heart raced, full of giddy pride. She had deceived him so easily it made her feel like she was back to the person she used to be before this degrading suppression was placed over her. And even though Loki had not truly acted out his contract she could feel it constantly, like her soul being wrapped around his finger like cheap twine. She could feel the need to go farther with her taunting but she denied it with every fiber of will she owned, instead twirling on her heel like a young child and walking , almost skipping, out the door, closing it with a resounding clack in Surtr's face.

Surtr could hardly believe the disrespect the child had shown him. He intended to crush her, to make her scream in agony as his hands forced whatever mock form of life she had stowed within her small body out. But a grin crawled across his face regardless of his anger. He was free and passage to Midgard was an easy assignment; there is always a back door.

Loki watched as the reflections of the torches danced across the walls and the floor, playing with the light like a small child by making shapes and movements with his hands. The shadows would grow and crawl across the walls and stretch to great length at which point he would clench his hand like a claw and watch the pointed fingers scratch at nothing.

The sudden thundering of his brother's voice pulled Loki out of his mind and back into reality, the transition being both painful and unwanted. Too many thoughts filled his head for him to be preoccupied with Thor's idiocy. He had been yelling since the early hours of the night and the sun was now beginning to rise.

"Are you listening to me Loki?" His voice was raspy and strained.

Without looking directly at Thor Loki mumbled his response, trying simply to keep whatever conversation they were having intact so that it may soon end. "Of course I'm listening." His tone was distant and Thor noticed his brother's vacant expression , one he wore only when he was mulling over some great quandary.

This response was similar, if not identical, to all of the responses Loki had given that night. Thor felt like he was being disregarded and thrown away, his importance having been stripped away by Loki's unwillingness to hear his argument. An argument about Aloise.

Thor had been scolding his younger brother about his immature conduct; if Loki was worthy of his maintaining his station of prince in Asgard he had not shown it. In Thor's mind the only way for Loki to regain his honor would be to rot in a dank, cold cell. But how could he wish such a thing? Thor turned, moving his body towards one of the great windows that flanked the farthest wall of the room, placing a good ten yards between himself and Loki, who had been sitting calmly in a chair, seldom moving.

"How could you take advantage of a child brother? How can you sit there without a worry in your mind about her, about the injustice behind her being held captive and her being punished for your crimes?" There was a twinge in his voice, a place in his speech where disgust and hatred replaced curiosity and pity. It was a momentary slip but it was still painful for Loki to hear.

"I am in awe, brother, of how little it is you know sometimes. She is not a child and she is far from possessing the innocence you seem to think she holds within her." His thoughts flicked back to her face, red with a deep blush and her mouth hung open in a silent cry.

"But that is far from the point Loki! You have been sulking, holing yourself in your chambers and acting like a spoiled child while someone that holds power and knowledge far beyond our understanding waits for her life to end! You have not even taken advantage of her situation, an act that would be horrid but far better than her current situation!" This was an especially winded speech for Thor and he began to feel his limbs shake with fatigue and frustration. There were times when he felt that he and his brother were worlds apart even when they were seated inches form another. It made his chest ache with loss.

Loki raised one eyebrow, questioning his brother's logic. How would torturing her have been better? He was already playing with her mind and her body, pulling her strings slightly but still enough to garnish a reaction. He liked his game much more than he would ever have enjoyed a simple back and forth such as the one Thor had been expecting. A thought came to mind as Loki realized the possibility of weakness hidden within his brother's outrage. "And what would you do in my situation brother? Would you have let her go, let her continue to pillage and murder unsuspecting humans? Would you tell her to leave so that she may grovel before her Death, pleading for just one more taste of a mortal soul?" The smirk on Loki's face was mocking and unforgiving but when his brother turned away from it and remained silent he stood and walked towards the door, opening it partially before turning his neck slightly back and calling , "If she really wanted to she could void our contract and leave. Anything that happens to her, even at my hands, is entirely her choice." The door slammed shut with might that shook the frame which held it to the wall.

Allie had not gotten around the corner before two guards had grabbed her by the arms and lead her to the throne room where Odin had been patiently waiting. His hand had been under his chin, supporting his head, as he stared out at the rising sun, the black sky turning a striking shade of midnight blue, stars still visible and blinking out in space.

Allie could see that the Allfather's mind was burdened with something heavy and serious and she felt her back stiffen and her mind clear of any ill-conceived jabs she might have taken had Odin not looked so pensive. Frigga was standing beside her husband, hands resting lightly on one of his arms. When she looked up and saw Allie and the guards entering she bowed to her husband and, gathering her skits as to avoid stumbling, walked out of the room. As she walked past Allie she gave a shy and sheepish smile, her face clouded in worry just like her husband. Allie returned the smile but suddenly felt very aware of her disheveled appearance. Her hair felt ratted and wild and her clothing was still damp in spots. She suddenly thought about her feet, curling her toes inward as she realized that the soles of her feet must be filthy after having been bare for weeks.

Allie felt his eyes fall on her, like a large slap against her back making her jump forward slightly as if being slightly electrocuted. Odin removed his hand from under his chin and, straightening his pose, waving the two men holding Allie away, their boots clacking audibly to the door and around the corner. The freedom felt strange as a slight tingling where there hands had once been, spreading into her hands and making them feel numb, like appendages do when they have been slept on.

Allie's body was stuck, refusing to move as Odin stood and came closer to her, his staff in his hand and his brow furrowed. He stopped, leaving a large gap between their bodies. The empty space was somewhat haunting and showed Allie that she was still not trusted at all.

When he spoke his voice was filled with force and restraint, booming and hushed all at the same time, as if speech was an intense struggle for him. "Aloise," He paused after her name left his lips, thinking how he would proceed. Their relationship had always been strained, and for good reason. She was constantly insubordinate and disrespectful and he was forced into a corner by her Master. He sighed his concern renewed, for her Master was exactly the problem. "I must ask you why it is you have come here. Your sudden…intrusion has caused my wife and myself to become uneasy. We fear for our son and for you as well."

Allie could no longer hold her tongue. "You fear for him? No, you should simply forget him. And as for your concern for me it is unwelcomed Allfather." Her voice was scornful but she had not intended it to be so. It was as if she had no control over her emotions or her speech and she felt her head become light and distant. The room was spinning and she felt her body sway as she spoke, her feet adjusting as she tried to maintain her balance. The hall was becoming distorted and dark as she consciously fought back against the Other. His hands were wrapping around her head, gripping tightly to her mind. But she fought him back. The blackness faded away, but never disappearing totally.

The concern was written on Odin's face as he reached forward and rested a hand on Allie's shoulder. It was difficult even for him to despise her at that moment when it was so clear that she was beyond salvation. She had dug herself far too deep for anyone to help her. "Aloise what is it that draws you two together? What force could bind you so strongly to my son?"

Allie faced the floor, no longer being able to stand the outpour of pity and confusion pouring from the Allfather's eyes. "You know exactly what has forced me to him." Her voice was a whisper, slight with resignation.

A small sound echoed from his mouth, a small hum of amusement. He had not meant the bond of the contract. His grip on her shoulder tightened slightly, as if he were afraid she might be swept away if he did not anchor her to the spot. "Do not laugh." She pleaded, the sound barely getting past her lips. "If I had not been told to come here I would not have. The only satisfaction that I could possibly gain is the fact that I ended your son's misery by tearing the life from his body." She had not dared to look up as she spoke, knowing that her words would surely aggravate the man standing before her.

The small chuckle that broke the short silence that had followed her outburst forced her eyes to migrate upwards, slow and ashamed, as it resonated through her mind that he had laughed at her reason for living. Her mouth was hanging open in shock and her breath was caught in her throat for a moment as she watched his smiling face turn and walk back towards his throne. He turned to her when he reached the first steps. A small grin was still etched on his face, his eye shining brightly with some form of content. "You are more naive than you think." His voice was once again thunderous and the sudden roar in his voice made Allie's skin jump, her nerves pulling tightly together and gathering at her lungs.

"Don't mock me! I may be a monster but even I deserve respect Odin!" Her body was shaking and sweat was gathering in her palms. She was far too aggravated for the Other to take advantage of her mind, her body coursing with indignant rage at his sudden demotion of her intelligence.

"I am not mocking, "He cooed gently as if to some small bird he held in his hand, as if weighing the possibility of crushing it, "I am just stating that your hate could not exist without some form of emotional connection to Loki. Hate may only thrive where there once was a strong and undying love."

"And you think that he is the god of lies? I have never heard such vulgar falsehoods in my entire life until I spoke with you." She was fuming and she could feel the heat rising in her face, up from her chest and neck until it reached her cheeks, making them blush. Her eyes were trying to burn a hole through Odin's chest, they were searing with tears of anger.

"Your own master has lied to you far more cruelly than I ever could dream to. Can you feel it? It's hidden in the fabric of your flesh and in the electricity that makes your warped mind function. Can you remember that first lie?"

Of course she could.

_Five hundred years was a long time but it was not quite long enough for the memories to be extinguished from Allie's mind. Not completely anyway. She could feel the air flying around her, the cold blast of air burning her cheeks and nose in the way only subzero temperatures can. It was strange, though, she could feel her stomach in her throat as if falling, and she could feel her body spinning as it fell, as if it had been tossed form some great height._

_The only other sensation that she could feel were the delicate arms as they wrapped around her torso, holding her up but only just, her feet bending oddly as if being dragged against the ground, her neck lolling to and fro. Her eyes were closed and every movement and touch was out of context, confusion warping her perception of every nerve ending in her body. She could barely think, and she could feel her lungs fighting against the air she sucked in, her entire chest feeling like one large cramp, vibrations of pain making her fingers spasm. The darkness was all consuming, even though the darkness came from inside herself._

_She heard a voice, warm and comforting, brush against her ear, through her hair and into her brain as it wrapped around her. "My poor fallen girl. It must be so hard to fall for so long and from so far."_

_She could only reply with a grunt, and even that was cut short by slim fingers pressing against her dry and bleeding lips. Her body was slipping and she felt that very soon she would be free of this grip and begin to fall once more. Her hands tried to move to find something to hold but all she could manage was a pathetic twitching of her fingers. "I can help you. I can give you everything you could ever want, and anything you may ever need." The fingers moved from her mouth, down her face and to her stomach, a pool of cold gathering there. "I can make the pain go away. I can stop your falling." The voice was inside of her now, and there was no fighting against it._

_The hand moved once again and pressed lightly against her left eye, taping it as the voice spoke again. "I just need one small sign, one small piece of you and I will give you everything." She winced at the touch but there was something inside of her, something building and growing. The blackness that had been consuming her was no longer her own creation, but an intrusion from the world outside, the blackness of the thing that was stopping her plummeting though time and space. There was something inside her that was bad, rotten, and wanted to ruin the peaceful death she had been given._

_Her voice was coarse and her throat felt like it was being torn apart as her voice crawled up from her lungs and out of her mouth like drunken word vomit. "I just want to go away. To be forgotten." She could feel it all closing in on her as the hands let her go, her body hitting something hard, knocking the air out of her._

"_My little Aloise." The voice whispered softly. All that she could think to do was to clench her fists and grit her teeth in anticipation for some great pain. She never cried out._

"Do you regret it?" His voice echoed off the filigreed walls then back into Allie's ears, making her jump at the sudden realization that she had been staring off at something, a small shadow on the floor or possibly a scuff on the throne. It mattered little upon what her eyes had fallen, only that she had been lost in her own mind, having been practically forced to relive the moment she came into existence.

Allie's eyes blinked slowly, watching the colors dart in and out of her vision, her eyes tearing slightly from having been open for such an extended amount of time. Her hand flew to her eye, her finger tips feeling her soft and sweat covered skin of her forehead.

"Do you regret it?" Allie knew that this question was expected and simplistic but there was nothing left for her to ask at this point. Whatever he had called her here for had either already been said or he had decided that he would no long tell her. Did it matter either way?

"No. Not at all." He had raised one of his large fingers to the golden plate stuck over his eye socket and he wrapped it slightly with the tip. It was a private joke among enemies that for one moment were friends. Or at least two people not trying to kill each other, two people who had paid the same price, she for living, and he for victory.

A large explosion banged through the halls of the palace, sounding faint in the throne room, building up until the explosion lit up the walls and blew hot flames and stone across the room, the golden pieces of shrapnel cutting at the bare skin of Allie's face and further ruining her prison clothing. She saw, out of the corner of her eye Odin's body fly, the explosion having been much closer to his position in the room. The staff, gleaming with power and potential, skid across the hard floor, tumbling somewhere between the hole in the wall and Allie's feet.

The look an Allie's face was a mixture of two expressions she hardly ever wore, the first of which being concern and the second being 'Oh shit.'

She could hear his footsteps before she saw his large body emerge from the smoke and rubble. She was impressed, by his devotion to freedom, his devotion for leaving Asgard behind, and with it the threat of being place in chains once more. But still he was sloppy and reckless, his schemes always obvious.

Allie bent down slowly and picked up the staff, delicately weighing it in her hands before she looked up at Surtr. "What a mess you've made."

"Ah, but it worked did it not? I now have the power to travel the vast distance to Midgard. I now have the power to win my prize." He smiled and his rancid breath blew past Allie as he bent his face down to hers, apparently pleased with his work. Allie turned once or twice, studying the room, making sure that no servant or guard was lurking behind the throne or in a hidden corner. The room was utterly devastated, the thick metal that composed much of the architecture having been blown apart or melted by the heat of the flames.

When she decided it was safe to continue their conversation she spoke carefully. "No. I now hold the power to travel to Midgard in my hand. You have managed to make yourself quite useless after all Surtr. How disappointing." She paced away from the giant, towards Odin's crumpled body, his temple gushing thick red blood where it had hit the sharp corner of the stairs. She turned quickly, her hair spinning around her like a cape. "But I enjoy fun and games. It wouldn't hurt, I suppose, to let you continue on in your mission." She threw the staff towards him and he caught it, holding it like a small twig in his hand.

"But I warn you," She said as she pulled the dagger out from behind her, making it appear out of thin air, "If you continue to act like an imbecile I will be forced to make you regret it." She took a small step back and threw the dagger at him. She put all of her strength into throwing it and it twirled beautifully through the air before it finally collided with Surtur, hitting him in the arm and digging through his flesh. It went so deep that the blade was almost completely absorbed into the muscle.

His gargantuan hand could hardly hold the dagger long enough for it to be pulled form his upper arm. The sound it made was truly sickening but it made Allie's stomach flutter with butterflies at the actualization of her plan. She had not been lying, she no longer needed Surtr if she could have the staff but this way was much more enticing. It had so much more promise.

In a second he was gone, a swirling vortex of black emerging form the staff and crawling around his body until it pulled him in and tore him asunder, sending his body to Midgard, to the Avengers.

The portal was closing slowly and it present Allie with another opportunity to escape. She stepped closer to the swirling blackness that had taken over the once proud throne room. Each step was contemplative as if she were testing the water. When she got close enough to reach out an arm and gently stroke the hole in space the bracelet on her ankle began to spout electricity. It ran up her body and threw her back an inch or so. Her teeth were grinding against one another in frustration. It would always be the hard way, for she could never see the easy way until it was far too late to take it.

Allie sighed and walked away from the portal, now only a few feet wide and fading much faster than before. She walked towards Odin and knelt down beside his limp body, brushing the white hair, now stained red, out of his face. He had no worry on his face. This was the first time Allie had ever seen him look so peaceful and it ignite something in her chest. Was it pity?

She didn't care to find out, and she didn't have the time to ponder the question long. She heard the footsteps behind her, running around the last corner with urgency. She did not turn to greet the men who entered but concentrated on making her face long and twisted with sorrow and pain. It was not entirely a lie. Her ankle did hurt somewhat.

She turned her head slowly, adding to the dramatic effect and saw that it was Thor who had entered the room, several helmeted guards flanking him. The look on his face was pure sorrow and Allie couldn't help but feel the empathy clawing at her heart, cracking her ribs apart and squeezing itself between her lungs.

It was the first time in her life that she wondered just how deeply she had hurt someone. It was not the last.

**This chapter is so long! I didn't notice when I was writing. Anyway I'm sorry if this sucks and all. But hey how else am I to learn? Thank you for reading and please comment!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Allie had managed to find her way back to Loki's chambers after she had been thrown out of the now devastated throne room. Odin had come to and had wanted to talk to his sons in confidence so she had been shown out, left to wander the halls for hours on end. When she finally did come to the great door that led into Loki's chambers she thought about going back to her prison cell. There was something extremely intimate about entering someone's room, a terrifying jolt of fear of being caught where she did not feel she belonged.

In all honesty she was dreadfully out of place among the golden walls and ornate pillars, the glossy curtains draw back, blowing delicately in the slight mid-day breeze. It was the equivalent of building a grand shrine around a small pile of filth and decay. That was what Allie felt that her body had become; a large pile of decay. She could no longer feel the essence of Phil within her and her stomach was twisting and churning with fierce hunger. Her skin had become so pale and opaque that every small vessel could be seen like small purple cracks spreading across her body. Her eyes had become dull and lackluster, the light from the sun not even enough to breathe life into the grey orbs, surrounded by bruised and damaged flesh, puffy from lack of rest.

She had taken all of this in as she reached a small and malnourished hand to the door, pushing it aside with great care not to make even the minutest sound. To her relief there was no one waiting in the antechamber and she quickly closed the door behind her in order to preserve the momentary solitude. 'How ironic,' she thought as she studied the small room,' a prisoner wishing to find a moment of solitude.' She chuckled lightly at her observation as she walked to the center of the room, which was shaped in a circle with three doors on carved into the walls. She could easily determine where the first went, it being the one she had just emerged from not more than a few seconds ago. She turned her back to that door and focused more on the two on the opposing walls. One of them was sure to lead to the bedchamber but she hardly wanted to go back into that room. The question that plagued her mind was where exactly did the third go to? She felt like a child going on an adventure as she thought carefully about which door to open.

Allie reached for the one that was to the left of her current position, mostly because it lacked the grandeur of the other two. Sure they had the same carvings and the same gilded details on the knobs and hinges but this one seemed worn and beaten, its stain lighter than its companions and its door knob tarnished with use. She opened the door slightly, not nearly enough to see clearly into the room, and waited to see if there were any signs of protest form potential inhabitants. When there was none Allie opened the door fully and took in the musty smell of molding paper. The room was about the same size as the bedroom had been but it was filled, every wall, with books. There was one large chair in the middle with a table set to the side and surrounding the small setting were hundreds of shelves of books. The volumes reached to the middle of the wall; where there was a small catwalk jutting out from the façade with grand oak banisters and many ladders so that one could reach the volumes that rested out of reach. Allie quickly decided that this was a fairly safe place to spend her time and she immediately began browsing through the numerous books on the wall closest to her.

When she had garnished a large stack of thick books she walked over to the table and dropped them there with a loud thud and a rather impressive puff of dust. She threw her body into the chair with much the same approach but found that the cushioning was worn, causing her to sink into a slightly uncomfortable position, her spine bent in a sharp C-shape against the back of the chair. She tried to straighten herself but found it to be impossible and simply resigned to the torturous posture. The chair was clearly made for someone much taller than herself and, although she knew if would have been much more comfortable to lie on the floor and read, she liked how the wings on the back of the seat curved around her and made her feel protected from the world outside of the small library.

She lifted the first book on the stack carefully, its binding disintegrated beyond repair and small sections of paged shoved halfway into the book, as it if had been torn apart and then carelessly put back together. It was much more of an encyclopedia than a book, containing within it a list of all the know creatures and peoples of importance in all nine realms. Certain things were accompanied with pictures, the most humorous of which was an illustration of Midgard, crumpled and small with large caricatures of humans jutting off of the surface of the planet. Their mouths were open as if conversing but there were no indications of what they might possibly have been saying. Allie placed the book aside once she had flipped through the pages, looking mostly at the pictures. It was such an outdated text that it was comical.

The next volume she grabbed was clearly of Midgard origin; its pages were thick and perfect, having been pressed by machines and it had a glue-covered binding that had ripped slightly, the poor-grade covering not being substantial enough for everyday use. Allie was hardly interested in the book, opening it in the middle. She had not wanted to bother with the first half. She flipped the pages quickly, clearly upset because of the illustrations or lack-there-of. One image in particular was enough to grab her attention. It was of a man who stood, his hands out in a slight shrug and a smile on his face, as he beamed down at a stark-naked woman, cowering on the ground before him. The man was fearsome, his face distorted in a laughter emerging from a shark's mouth, his hands like claws dripping blood and on his back a gruesome pair of black wings, one of which was broken and misshapen. Below the picture was a summary of the work, stating that the image showed a demon collecting the soul of a sinner and below that was the explanation of what exactly a demon was. Allie read it very carefully, wondering if this was simply a storybook creature or a living, breathing monster.

_A demon is a creature that is bound to Satan; they emerge only to do their lord and master's bidding, often enticing and tempting virtuous Christians into committing grave acts of sin. Human beings can also form agreements with Demons wherein the monster will give man his deepest whish in return for their immortal soul and lifetime of torture in Hell. A Demon or Beelzebub can either be born or created; some demons are the deformed remains of peoples who have turned their backs on God. Humans are most often transformed into Demons as penance for sin and are forced to roam the earth in perpetual hunger and pain until the end of days where they will be cast down with all sinners._

Allie could not help but be drawn into the text that, in essence, described her and her siblings. She could not help but think back on all of the souls she had taken, of all the lives she had ripped apart and devoured greedily. Had they all thought of her in the simplistic term of a Demon? It seemed to her in that moment that she was born only to be degraded; that her efforts to please Death would never actually amount to anything, at least not anything worth being proud of. She had not noticed the book slipping slowly from her grasp as it began to tip towards the ground, threatening to fall and shatter. She only just saved it from falling, managing to pull herself from her thoughts without a second to spare. She breathed an audible sigh of relief.

"I would prefer it if you did not act so recklessly with my positions, especially the fragile ones." His voice came from behind her and Allie jumped in her skin at the sudden break in what she had thought of as an everlasting silence.

Allie collected herself in a second and looked up, mock apology on her face. "Sorry" She mumbled. Loki circled around her slowly, his eyes only off of her face for a moment as he stepped around one of the volumes she had discarded. He stood in front of her, his posture menacing and powerful. He owned the room from that one spot. Their eyes were locked and neither of them was intent on breaking the stare.

"Is that all?" He raised an eyebrow as he questioned Allie. She as completely confused by his inquiry and it showed when she wrinkled her nose as if having smelled something beyond repulsion.

"To the best of my knowledge yes, that is it. Sorry about the book. Or books. Why? Do you know better?" As she spoke she stood, but it was in no way in manner that could suggest her trying to undermine his authority. Her shoulders were slumped and her eyes wide, trying to figure out his game. She was on edge. He had not appeared so powerful and menacing before. It was his mind that worried her. She could see the wheels turning and the plans always being calculated and changed but she could never know their true nature.

Loki smiled down at her as he studied her reaction to his questioning. He had actually been quite glad to see her sitting in his library, completely encased in a book. He had been watching her for a minute or two before he noticed her eyes glaze over in contemplation and he could not help but see the opportunity to make her squirm with surprise.

He took a step towards her, closing the small gap that had existed before them. Their eyes never left each other's faces. Loki's hand closed around her and he drew her small body to his own, his hand fanned against her lower back. Her neck was craned to see him and he nodded his head down to whisper in her ear. "You moved."

Allie face lit up in embarrassment and defeat. Her face was burning hot; Loki could feel the heat pool in her cheek, against his own cool one. He could hear the sounds coming out of her mouth, gaping open and speechless. "I…I…It wasn't….I mean…."

He chuckled and pulled his face from hers, still holding her tightly to him. "It wasn't what? It wasn't disobedience? It wasn't a complete lack of loyalty to your master? What is it that it wasn't?"

Allie's eyes could no longer look into his; he broke the stare and it would remain broken as far as she was concerned. She closed her mouth and swallowed. She gathered herself up and tried to think of some clever lie that would get her out of this but she couldn't bring her mind to formulate any sort of conspiracy. "I wasn't supposed to get caught." She said flatly. It hurt her to say it, it hurt her to part her lips and let the truth come out form the dark abyss of her throat, the cavern of her heart.

Suddenly one of Loki's hands was gripping her chin and lightly forced her to look up at him. "You need to work on not being so obvious. How was it that I found out? Oh, yes you made Surtr blow a hole in the wall and steal the scepter. Admittedly it is far from cunning."

"I did not!" She yelled. She was still telling the truth but she knew that it hardly looked like it. She looked like a child who had been caught stealing sweats from the kitchen.

"I did not report to my father what was clear to me but only out of curiosity. And I'm more curious now, as to what you will do with this sudden hitch in your plan. Or will it work out in your favor? Maybe I'll just take all of your powers away and wait for you to come up with an even more pathetic plan of action. That_ would_ be fun." The smile on his face reached from ear to ear but it held no malice. He was no longer being serious and the discussion had now taken a turn towards the amusing ramblings of bored children.

"It would hardly be a change of pace; we are already planted firmly in the middle of a waiting game are we not?" She spoke gently and softly into his chest, her head inclined against his armor in an innocent gesture of comfort. His hand had released her face as he had spoken and both were now wrapped around her. His chin rested on her head as he contemplated the statement. When he moved it up again Allie looked up.

"Not all things are games Aloise." His voice was saddened and his eyes were distant. A pang hit Allie square in the chest and she felt her body crumple around it. He looked helpless, unable to avoid his own terrible fate. Allie subconsciously gripped Loki tightly and buried her face against him. She was holding him so fiercely that her shoulders shuddered with the effort.

She felt his hands move from her back and grab her on the sides of her face. He pulled her to face him and looked into her eyes from some time. His lips brushed against hers briefly once and then passionately they were moving against them. His hands stayed at her face.

Allie was taken aback by the kiss but returned it immediately. She could hardly move her lips fast enough to meet the demands of her heart as it fluttered away against her rib cage. Her hands moved up to his shoulders, standing on her toes to achieve this affect. She felt his tongue slip greedily against her lips, which she parted eagerly. Their tongues clashed with excitement, neither stilling as they parted their mouths wider to breath.

Allie's hands moved from Loki's shoulders and found their way to his pants where she fumbled slightly with the buckles. She broke the kiss and kneeled down, Loki's hands still brushing her face as she undid the final buckle. He was already erect and Allie smiled at his eagerness. She leaned forward and kissed him up and down his shaft several times, her hands caressing his balls lightly. She teased him by licking his head, making him shudder. When she was done teasing him she placed him into her mouth and moved her tongue quickly as she bobbed her head back and forwards, her hands gripping his hips for support. She took him as deep as she could, fighting against her gag reflex as his head touched the back of her throat. The contact garnished a low groan from Loki's mouth, his hand suddenly griping the back of her head and forcing her to take him in his entirety. Allie did not mind the force he used, feeling a pool of warmth growing between her legs. Loki moaned a few move times until he stopped her head, her face pressed flat against him as his hands clenched, a louder moan echoing throughout the room. She felt his hot seed flow down her throat and she swallowed all that he had to give.

His hand did not release the back of her head, guiding her up to her feet with slight pulls of her hair. He kissed her on the forehead and then they continued their passionate kiss. His hands grabbed her by the thighs and he lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around his hips, her hands now tangled in his soft black hair. He walked her over to the chair and table and she could feel his erection returning as he moved her through the room. She was stunned when he did not lay her down on the table but instead sat himself down on the chair, leaving her on top.

She pulled away as he tore her shirt off of her, then sliding her pants down her legs, tossing them on the floor when she was finally free of them. She was kneeling on the chair, all of her weight on her knees as she avoided sitting. She was waiting for Loki to make some sort of movement but instead watched as he rested himself against the chair and looked her in the eye. She had never been on top before and he could guess that by her reaction. "Consider it practice." He said as she eyed him with slight worry. Before she really had time to think she could feel Loki's head move against her, making her gasp in surprise. She moved her hips down and eased him in, trying not to make it uncomfortable for either of them.

But Loki was not having it gentle. He rammed himself into her by raising his hips with great force, making Allie's mouth open in her silent scream. Her body took over as her hips moved counter to his, the friction so intense that she could hardly stand it. She rested her hands on his chest plate, her fingers pressing against it, looking for something to grip. She began to move faster and Loki followed suit. She could feel their hips collide against each other, bone against bone. Allie's back began to arch as the room turned burning white. She could hear Loki's calls of pleasure only faintly as the world faded away from her, consumed by a burning pleasure so great she screamed out a guttural cry of climax.

Loki watched as her back bent so sharply it seemed it would break, as her hands clawed at the metal of his armor. The light that came from the window made Allie glow white, her skin radiant as her mouth opened in a scream. Soon he too was crying out in pleasure as his hands gripped Allie's hips, breaking the delicate skin. After a few more thrusts both were completely gone in the pleasure of the act, Allie coming repeatedly as she felt Loki's orgasm shoot through her. When they both stopped Allie let her head fall against Loki's chest, her breathing heavy and hot, his arms wrapped around her.

Allie, Loki, and Thor stood side by side before the Allfather in the early hours of the evening, the red sun casting eerie shadows against the rubble and destruction, which was much less than it had been originally. All three were eagerly waiting for the moment that they would be hurled through space to Earth, though all for entirely separate reasons.

Originally Thor had been entirely against Allie and Loki's participation, but when Odin commanded them to go he had given up the argument, only to please his father. Odin stood in front of the tree, pacing slightly as he spoke. "I want you three to go to Midgard. Protect them at all costs from Surtr's rage, for if you fail then I have failed as protector of the nine realms. But beware his power. He is more cunning than he appears to be, and much more dangers because of it."

"We will not fail you Father!" Thor boomed, stepping forward, fully eager and ready to destroy this threat to humanity.

Odin's attention was now turned to his youngest son, who stood head bowed and eyes to the floor. He was far from pleased at Odin's insistence that he accompany Thor to earth. "Loki" He spoke gently, "Consider this a second chance for you to prove yourself. Prove to them and to me that you are not the man you used to be." How exactly would he do that if he himself had felt no change in his mind from the time he had led an army against the humans? He still wanted desperately to rule and he still felt the terrify presence of the Other and Thanos in every shadow.

Odin gave Allie a quick nod but no parting words. She was simply to tag along. She had felt quite relieved to have the cuff taken off of her ankle and she had been tempted the second that she had heard the metal click of the locking mechanism coming undone. But she stayed beside Loki, Odin giving her a glance of appreciation as she clenched her hands in pure exertion of willpower.

Odin stepped towards Hiemdall , who had been standing to the side, and grabbed from his hands the former key to the Bifrost. It was not entirely useless now that the Bifrost was no longer standing and it could essentially perform the task in its entirety by itself, but it blinded the wielder and gave the traveler no warning or context to their entry into the new worlds to which they traveled. Odin eyed his sons individually before he lifted the key and thrust it into the golden floor before them. Cracks began to form on the ground and bolts of energy issued forth from them until Thor Loki and Allie were encased in the light, warping around their bodies and eventual drawing them into a small portal forming in space. The last sight of Asgard that Allie saw was Odin's troubled face boring into her eyes.

Allie felt her feet hit slick ground and she slipped a little bit, waving her hands to stabilize her body as she landed soundly on Earth. Loki was a few feet away from her and Thor could not be seen. Allie ignored all of that as she let out a loud gasp. She had done it, she had come to Earth and she could fulfill her contract with Thanos. She was beside herself with joy. The feeling did not last long however. She heard a large explosion behind her, and a gust of wind blew her hair wildly. She turned and saw Surtr in the middle of a large street, flaming sword in one hand and scepter in the other, both doing equal amounts of damage at the same time.

She could hear the screams and could see the humans that issued them scramble in the streets and for a second she regretted her decision. It was only a slight slip, a momentary lapse of weakness. She turned back and saw a flash of red fly before her and continue over to where Loki had been standing. The two collided, Loki being flung on his back and the flash of red stood over him, one hand held open emanating a blue glow. It was the Iron man. Allie felt her stomach clench. She had never met any of the Avengers, save for Thor.

Allie ran over but stopped a few feet short. It was odd to see Loki on the ground and helpless, hands held up in surrender. She was so engrossed by it that she did not notice the others form a circle around Loki. She saw them all, glaring down at him, bodies tense and ready to attack at the slightest hint of movement. She was snapped out of it when she heard Thor's voice. "Friends please! Loki is here only to help!" He stepped between his brother and s Iron Man as Loki got to his feet and wiped some dust off of his clothing.

A voice came from the metal mask on the head of the suit, one that sounded far too amused than the situation called for. "Oh yeah here to help the guy with the big flaming sword and the newest prototype of the glow-stick- of-destiny? No I think he has things under control."

Allie had tried to hold back a snicker but fail miserable and collapsed into laughter right there. She caught her breath and looked up to see all eyes on her. A small woman in a black body suit with flaming red hair and a harsh, angular face stepped towards her and asked in a demanding tone, "Who are you?"

Allie immediately stopped laughing, her eyes going blank as she stared at the group of people that, at any moment, could choose to kill her and justify it as an act made in defense of all mankind. After all hadn't it been her idea to bind them together to help them defeat Loki? Hadn't she made a contract with Phil that made it her duty to create an undefeatable team to fight on the side of humanity?

In that moment it was a decision that Allie regretted deeply.

**Thank you and please comment!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Allie felt helpless as all eyes studied her, sizing her up, bodies tense and ready to strike should she prove to be a threat. Her mouth was gaping open and she was struggling to find any words that might be of aid to her.

There were more sounds of destruction behind her and she could feel the ground beneath her tremble. It was only when she tried to back away that she realized that she was standing atop a rather large tower, so high in the sky that every other structure appeared dwarfed in comparison. She had nowhere to go and she felt for a moment that she should run away and hide, that she should cower in the wake of her actions, which had set all of this into motion.

She should slap herself. Hard. She felt it well up inside of her, the self-loathing of how pathetic she must appear to those insolent mortals who dared to demand even her name. She grit her teeth and tightened her hands into fists, as she walked forward and stopped only inches from the red headed woman, who did not flinch at her sudden approach. Allie looked down at her, though she was only an inch or so taller, and stared into the dead eyes. She could see what was buried behind them and smiled at the thought of it, of tearing her apart and hearing her scream. 'Intrusive thought' she said to herself, although it didn't upset her to see herself in that light.

"And who are you to ask?" Her voice was low and the sound came through her teeth, not through her lips. She bent down slightly getting even closer to the woman's face.

Her smile faded when she felt a large hand fall on her shoulder and pull her body back as if it were a light curtain hanging languidly over a window. "Lady Aloise is here to help." Thor said, speaking as if he himself was having a difficult time conceiving the thought of Allie being of any aid.

Allie scoffed as she looked up at Thor, his face taught with warning as he returned her glance. She tore herself free from Thor's admittedly loose grip on her shoulder glaring at the woman in front of her before turning on her heel. She walked over to where Loki was now standing and stood by his side, a small distance between the two. Thor and the Avengers (most of them, though Allie could hardly tell) turned towards another and spoke quickly, eyes darting to each face as a plan was devised. Allie couldn't help but wonder at their sudden bond. She had pushed them together through a death, an adhesive that generally faded rather quickly. Why was it that they were still a team, why hadn't they fallen apart?

Allie let out an audible sigh and kicked her foot in the air, her body trembling with the yearning to move and to act, yet stuck to the ground in indecision on how to approach the matter. She knew it would be easier to just send Surtr back by herself but she wanted to see them, Earth's heroes, go up against the giant, and possibly succeed. Allie turned to look when she hear Loki laugh lightly at her childish actions. She glared from under her eyelashes, refusing to look up at him, but merely glimpsing at him. She could see the laugh had left a light smile on his face and she began to worry over its meaning.

"What?" She hissed quietly and intently. She did not want them to be overheard, fearful that Loki would see fit to mention that she had made all of this destruction come to fruition.

"Your such an intelligent and cunning little villain," The statement was saturated with sarcasm as he turned his head to look at her, his arms crossed over his chest and his demeanor one of complete ease and comfort.

"You don't even know what the plan is." She countered, walking towards the edge of the building, his feet sounding behind her as he followed her movements.

"Oh I don't? Then tell me, what is it?"

She did not turn to face him, but continued to lazy paced near the edge of the building, peering out at the skyline, which was crumbling rather slowly for the level of chaos Surtr was unleashing on the city. "No. You figure it out…" She left the sentence hanging, not having the mind to continue mocking him, or at least his intelligence.

"No…" he echoed, voice low and calculating. His hands grabbed her by the shoulders and moved her just as easily as Thor had only minutes earlier. Something about it irritated her beyond all reason, the fact that she could just be moved out of the way and be so easily discarded. "I could just make you tell me". His voice held some small promise in it.

"I could also leave right now and deliver you to whoever it was that made you so frightened you would even think of asking Death for help…but I don't" She broke free from his grip but only took a step back, trying to regain some short distance between them.

Loki's smile only grew as she stepped away and he raised his hands slightly, palm up as if forfeiting a fight he had never really been invested in. "Why is it that you take me so seriously?" His smile fell for a second as he continued. "I was only waiting."

"Waiting? What could you possibly be waiting for?" Suddenly Loki was only centimeters away from her, his body bent slightly so that their face were closer, almost touching.

"Your right, Aloise, I don't know what your plan is but I can tell you that it is glaringly obvious that it will not end well." His voice was harsh but his face was utterly lax, showing no hint of passion or emotion at all, no glint in his eyes. Allie hadn't noticed his hands resting on the top of her shoulders, resting languidly, fingers slightly gripping her clothing and a slight warmth gathering from the contact. She also had not noticed Loki's foot moving behind her own, just slightly in the way should she need to back away.

His head had leaned closer to her face, his breath pressing on her ear as he spoke "I am warning you that I severely dislike being told no."

Allie had no time to react as Loki pushed her lightly, sending her tumbling backwards and, tripping on his foot, over the edge of the building and through the smoke and dust filled air of New York. Through the strands of hair wrapping around her face she could see his face, peering over the edge of the tower, smirking. There was something off about his face but she hardly had time to think about it as she plummeted, getting ever so close to the ground. Her mind was racing with questions most prominently was what to do. She could just move herself but she was hardly familiar with the world around her and wondered if hitting the ground would be far less painful than suddenly appearing in the path of a train or in the middle of a collapsing building.

Inches from the group she took a risk and threw herself through the black void that would spare her body the sever break. When she appeared it was in the same position she had been and the same distance from the ground. Her body hit the ground with a soft and pathetic sound, the wind rushing from her lungs and her head smacking the cement with a satisfying crack that sent blinding white flashes through her eyes for a second. A soft groan escaped her lips and her hands immediately flew to her forehead, her back arching slightly from discomfort.

Allie rolled onto her stomach and moved to stand, her arms pushing her body up as her feet tried to find grip in the rubble she had landed in. Her entire body was shaking, the heat and oppressive smell of smoke in the air was pushing down on her back and making her chest clench. When her torso was off of the ground Allie looked up and tried to gain some form of composure but the attempt was in vein. Just as her hair fell out of the way of her vision a large, dirty hand grabbed her by the loose neck of her shirt and pulled her feet into the air, making her arms clench the filthy and cracked flesh, feet swinging wildly trying to find the phantom ground it wanted. Allie's first instinct was to look down and she swung her neck from left to right to gauge just how far away from the city floor she was.

Finally she wiped her head upwards, her feet still kicking and struggling against the pull of gravity, the shirt neck cutting deep into the back of her neck. Her hands were still gripping at his flesh, digging deep into it and drawing small pin-pricks of blood, but she almost let go when she was met with the gruesome face before her, the time-ravaged face of Surtr being only inches from her body.

"So the little Gods came down to play our game did they?" He chuckled but moved his face from hers, holding her out like filth and straightening his body. Allie noticed that in his free hand he had gripped Odin's scepter and the flaming sword, both emanating obscene amounts of power, glowing and breathing hot gusts of wind like a wildfire of pure energy.

"Surtr put me down!" Allie tried to sound authoritative but her voice came out high-pitched and frantic. Her arms were beginning to have problems holding her weight and surely the thin material of her shirt could not hold her up for long.

Surtr, however, ignored Allie and continued to speak, "These beings have made me curious… their weakness and their fragility. How does something so dominant retain its power with such shortcomings? I realized, child, that it was this shortcoming that defines you." He was smiling so widely that it appeared to be causing the edges of his mouth to rip and tear, the flesh moving to accommodate teeth.

As he spoke he raised the hand in which he held the scepter and the sword and thrust them into the ground, punctuating the conclusion of his statement. "You maintain power even though your body and your mind can barely handle the stress of existing. Yet you are allowed to move freely though the universe, disturbing it as you please and half-heartedly trying to please your master, the one you never really intend answering to." His hand moved back to the scepter and pulled it from the ground again, raising it slightly, making it point upwards towards Allie's hanging form.

"And do you ever plan on answering to yours?" Allie sputtered, her eyes were glued to the scepter as it got frighteningly close to her face, the blue of her eyes glowing white, mirroring the white bursts of lightning spewing from the tip. She could see that the words did not penetrate Surtr's mind and as her legs wiped wildly in the air, still struggling against the force of gravity she Allie let her composure slip for a moment.

"Surtr put me the fuck down or I swear to whatever it is you pray to in the darkest hour of night that I will rip this limb from your body and strangle you with the sinews that once held it in place!" Her teeth were mashing together with effort and anger, her checks becoming red and a cold sweat breaking out on her forehead and neck. Her eyes watched as Surtr's eyes dilated and his brow became furrowed, his once wide smile now a grimace of disgust and hatred. Allie was breathless and her head was beginning to be overcome with a great fog when he raised her up above his head and threw her body into the ground almost directly below where he had been dangling her a moment before.

The giant bent over, adjusting his stance, while he pointed the scepter towards the heart of a large cloud of dirt that swirled in the air around Allie's body. She was lying on her back, her legs moving in small motions that suggested a struggle to stand, but all her arms could do was reach for her chest, her eyes shut tight and her face pinched slightly. Little coughs came out of her dust-plastered lips, the small and pitiful sound of a child suffering from a severe but not fatal cold. Her fingers grasped at the cloth that clung to her chest, grabbing at her lungs which had surely had all of the air forced from them on the impact.

When he saw Allie crumpled on the city floor the triumphant smirk returned to Surtr's face. He moved the tip of the scepter to touch Allie's chest, hitting her in the middle of her sternum. The point which adorned the tip pricked at her skin and she winced even more, the look on her face becoming a true reflection of pain. "Your weakness knows no bounds." He pressed the tip into Allie's flesh harder and harder, Allie's body twisting underneath the pressure, her hands gripping to the metal and trying to stop the inevitable sound of her bones breaking. Even after the blade broke the small plate of bone the rested barely beneath the flesh of her chest, sending her body into spams and her mouth gaping open in a piercing screech of agony, he continued to press the tip farther into her body, hoping to impale her, trapping her to the ground so that he may rip her limb from limb.

Just as Allie was about to lose consciousness a red and blue flash came out of the corner of her eyes and struck Surtr's hand, causing him to recoil, taking the scepter along with him. There was an audible ripping of flesh as the tip tore from her body at an angle which left a rather large wound on Allie's chest. She could barely breathe and her lungs hardly functioned, the sharpened shards of her now shattered sternum and ribs piercing the organ with each forced intake of filthy air. There were a few more coughs and a small spurt of blood which passed form her lips before she felt hands wrap around her arms and lift her, pulling her out of the small indent and onto flat ground, slightly farther from the now resumed sounds of chaos.

"Ma'am?" Allie could hear the voice calling her, barely audible over the sounds in the distance, but still breaking through the miasma that had covered her mind.

"Ma'am just hang in there. Help is on the way, I'll get you out of here." A slow twitch on her face led Steve to believe the girl in front of him was glad for his aid, the sight coming close to giving him the heart-warming sensation that often accompanied the saving of a life. But when the mouth continued to open and a blood-chilling chuckle flew forth from the battered lips he almost jumped backwards.

Allie sat up slowly and at an odd angle, her body not yet healing itself but the pain so intense that it was barely noticeable when it was mixed with the adrenaline that was rushing through her body. "You really need to lie back down…" His voice trailed off as he reached a hand towards her body. When it rested on her shoulder he was amazed by the ability to feel the avian bones which protruded from her thin skin.

Allie could hardly pay attention to the man before her as she stood up, her legs unsteady and shaking with the ground. She felt his hand fall off of her shoulder only to be replaced with a somewhat forceful grip. "You need to lie back down…Now!" His voice was strong but Allie simply walked away from him, his stern face and blond hair covered in a film of grime and sweat. His eyes were piercing but they maintained an innocence which allowed Allie to believe him nothing more than some insignificant interference. She never noticed the red, white, and blue shield he had leaned against a small pile of rubble.

Allie could only take a few steps before her body collapsed and she found herself stumbling along, arms flailing to catch her body before it collided with the shattered cement beneath her. She could hear the man's continued protest as well as see the flashes of thunder and lightning, hear the bursts of small explosions and the sound of flesh colliding with flesh and armor with armor. By the time she reached whatever it was that had forced her to move she was crawling on hands and knees, both wobbling, barely sustaining even her miniscule weight.

She pulled herself up, grabbing ahold of the slick and sharp metal of the sword, still jutting at a severely off angle out of the asphalt and rubble, still where Surtr had left it. Her hands were suffering as she placed her weight against the metal, large slits in her palms forming rivers which flowed down the blade, making it slick. She stumbled a few more times before she was standing firmly in front of the sword; her hands needing only to barely touch the hilt before it rose from the ground. It was heavier than she remembered, but it still sent a surge of adrenaline through Allie's body, touching the sword and having a clear-cut plan on how she would implement it. Allie let the metal tip hit the ground, the weight winning over her strength. The loud clang rang out through the buildings, the sound ricocheting off the remainders of once great buildings until it reached the ears of Surtr.

Allie followed the sound with her eyes, waiting patiently to see the recognition wash over Surtr's face. When it did Allie returned the look of horror with a sharp smile, a mouth full of razors. A smile that only spread as she watched Surtr abandon his current tiff with Thor, who had been about to land an impressive blow, and turn to run from her. She pulled mentally at the ground beneath his feet, felt the network of pipes that spread like a labyrinth, and forced the pavement to collapse around his feet, wrapping the pipes around his legs as well as sending a few of them through the thick calve muscles and the cartilage of the ankle. She was beside him before he could even register the pain, her face near to his as his screams rang out in both pain and surprise. There was a slightly pleading note to them but she let it pass through the air like a slight breeze. The sword clanking on the ground once more as she appeared suddenly. She could feel the eyes on her again but Allie was beyond caring. She felt the heat rushing over her face and her heart beating faster than should have been possible, the adrenaline of utter hatred pulsing through her.

Surtr could only look into her face as she caused the pipes to pull him further down into a sink hole, his hands paying at the pavement as the pipes wrapped through his legs pulled him downward, tearing and ripping away his flesh the more he struggled against what Allie assumed to be the more loving and kind fate. "Oh you look upset. What? Are these games not as much fun when you're not winning?" Allies voice was so tenses it felt as if it would snap the anger in it so audible that there was hardly need for her to furrow her brow or bare her teeth, but she did it anyway. "Well you were never really wining," She continued as she bent down on her haunches, his hands gripping the ground on either side of her body, "You just liked to think you were."

She stood and eyed his arms, going back and forth between the left and the right, counting the times she looked at each ,making a decision slowly and carefully.

"Which one was it again?" She asked without really asking. She held her sword at the one on his right. She heard him whimper but nothing really ran through her mind as she raised the sword, bringing it down on his arm about midway up. There was a sickening sound as the blade struck the bone, the meat of the arm tearing away easily save for the last slick film of flesh on the bottom which managed to have some small semblance of strength. Surtr's body was now hanging lopsided, about to fall into the hole, when Allie raised the blade again, this time above the left arm. He was crying out, pleading and begging.

The muscles in her arms tensed and began to bring the sword down on him, about to send him defenseless and plummeting to be buried alive by tons of dirt, cement and iron pipes.

Allie felt the arms wrap around her waist and hoist her up, lifting her in the air while pulling her back, throwing her small body over their shoulder, making her head loll and her hair fall in her face, her legs bent at the knees as she kicked them up into the air, doing much the same with her arms on his back.

"Put me down! I'm going to kill him! Just let me go, let me go LET ME GO!" She was screaming like a child, her voice high pitched as she punched and scraped her nails against his back, but to no avail-his silver armor was protecting his flesh. She instead grabbed the red fabric and tore into it, trashing about in his grip as she did so.

"Calm yourself Lady Aloise! You have done quite enough." Thor's voice thundered through his body, the vibrations making Allie gulp slightly and cease her childish tantrum, but he still did not release her.

The chains that wrapped around Aloise's wrists were, as far a Loki could tell, very much ineffective in containing the anger and power which was constantly flowing out of her body. It was like a small and dense storm cloud which surrounded her at all times and Loki could see it as clearly as that. He was surprised that he himself was not in chains or in an interrogation cell, just like Aloise, but he was still forced to be surrounded by the inept SHIELD agents which were monitoring the screens. He appreciated and questioned the mortal's willingness to believe Thor's statement about him lending his power for good. It baffled him that they did not believe the same about Aloise, the one who had stopped Surtr like they had been unable to.

He stood in the back of the room with Thor, Rogers, Banning and Stark, but not so close as to give the impression of affiliation. He was concentrating on Aloise as her eyes continued to dark to and from the camera which was following her every move. She had not yet tried to escape and overall had been cooperative.

He thought to himself that there had to be an ulterior motive for this good behavior, he questioned her intentions until there was nothing left to guess at. He never thought that she just wanted to help herself by being a good little girl and not kill everyone in the building.

A smile spread on his face as he saw Natasha enter Aloise's cell and sit on the other side of the table to which Aloise had been chained. Agent Romanoff sat slowly, adjusting her body so that it was facing directly forward, raised her hands to the table and presented a file, over which she folded her hands. Aloise's response was to lean back and assume and air of confidence and ease.

"What do you know about what took place today?" Natasha stated, cold and clear, as solid and sharp as the stainless table over which she was leaning.

"Everything." Aloise answered cooling, her legs folded under the chair and her arms placed in her lap like a young girl.

"And what do you mean by that?"

"I mean that I know everything about what happened today. Firstly I know that Surtr, the tall guy who was destroying everything, escaped from prison in Asgard then came here to do exactly what he did. I also know that I was released from prison to help Loki and Thor stop Surtr and then I was supposed to go back to prison. Can I go back now, I really miss lying in a filthy, molding bed all day while I wait for starvation to kill me."

The smile on Loki's face twitched slightly. She had lied about asking to come with him, had lied about being released from prison into his care. He wondered if the agent would pick up on the lie as he did.

Apparently not. "And how did you know how to stop him? Why was he familiar with you? Did you two have a common goal while in prison?" She was looking for something, anything to grasp at but there was nothing much to find.

"It seemed simple. One can't really destroy a world without arms." At this point Aloise leaned forward, letting her body rest against the cold side of the table. "And as for a 'common goal' I never really wanted to escape prison with him. Don't misunderstand I did help him escape. In fact I let him out, but honestly, I told him not to kill everyone just a few people, draw all of you Avengers out for a little bit. Just for some fun."

"And why are you telling us all of this. What good does it do you?" Her voice was thick with thought.

" Honesty is the best policy. Besides, "She said, looking up at the camera, "I was given specific instructions to be absolutely honest". Loki saw her eyes barring into his, burning with something that wasn't hate but was not quite distain. Maybe it was frustration. He had told her to be open and answer every question truthfully, but he had been met with little resistance. It had worried him.

"And what exactly is your relationship with Loki and Thor?"

" Well Thor and I don't really have a relationship. It is more of an acquaintance-ship . Loki, on the other hand, had a binding contract with me."

"And what is that contract?"

"I do everything he tells me to and I get to kill him. And I will kill him." Aloise looked back at agent Romanoff as she said the last part.

"Why are you being so honest?"

"You've already asked that agent."

"Yes."

"Alright. Why am I being honest? Agent Romanoff you like to put people into a special position, one where if they make any move they lose, but if you make a move you lose. The only way to win is to never make a move."

"And you plan on never making a move?"

"I will make one eventually. When I can afford to lose." She leaned forward once again but her demeanor had changed. She wasn't playing a game but she wasn't simply answering questions anymore either. Loki could not quite figure out how the tables had turned or if they had turned at all but he did understand that the game was over, or at least at an intermission for now.

"We have it on good authority that your powers and abilities may be of use to us in the future, should this happen again. So I have been instructed to make you an offer Aloise."Natasha's voice was calm and collected but not deep and searching anymore. It was simply a tone now. She lifted her folded hands for the first time and opened the folder which had been patiently waiting beneath them. She set it down on the table and pushed it towards Aloise. "If you sign you can become a member of SHEILD and continue to live with Loki here in Stark Tower. If you don't sign you will be forced to return to Asgard and wait there alone until you die.

"This is highly illogical agent Romanoff." Aloise taunted as she picked up the pen, placing it delicately to the paper and tracing her name in a faint outline at the bottom of the page, right by one of the annoying sticker tabs.

"Not all plans need to be" Romanoff stated as she rose and promptly left the small room.

**Hello! Sorry for taking a while but I was a little stuck. I don't know if this is a good move but I wanted to keep all of the characters in the same location without a lot of travel so yeah Stark Tower and SHEILD. I would also like to say thank you to the one person leaving comments. They make me feel like what I'm doing is worth the time invested. Next chapter will have smut and it will not take me nearly as long to update!**

**Please Comment!**


End file.
